Merry Mix-Up
by Nostalgic Wizard
Summary: One Time Lord and one wizard receive the surprise of their lives as they are forced to live in one another's shoes. Throughout their many trials along the way, they attempt to figure out the mystery behind their switch.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Doctor Who.**_

* * *

Dark times were just beginning to come about in the Wizarding World. After thirteen years since the defeat of You-Know-Who, he had finally returned. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had finally been resurrected.

It had started out as a quiet day on the 24th of June in the year 1995, which was the very day in which the third and final task for the Triwizard Tournament was to be performed. The quiet day had soon turned hectic as the Third Task came to an end. Harry Potter had returned from the center of the maze in which the champions were to navigate through, with both the Triwizard Cup, and, to everyone's utter shock, Cedric Diggory's dead body.

The Boy Who Lived had claimed to have encountered Lord Voldemort and also pointed out that the Triwizard Cup had been turned into a portkey that had sent both him and Cedric to Little Hangleton graveyard, the place where the Dark Lord's resurrection had taken place. Harry also explained that Cedric's death was Lord Voldemort's doing, striking both bewilderment and fear into everyone's hearts that the darkest wizard of all time may have finally returned.

As events further unfolded, it had also been found that there had been a Death Eater in the midst of the professors at Hogwarts. Barty Crouch Junior was found to be alive and had been the one who had used Polyjuice Potion in order to take the place of the famous Auror, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, for the entire school year. He had also confessed in having had a hand in Lord Voldemort's sudden resurrection under Vertiaserum.

After hearing the Death Eater's story, Dumbledore had Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, sent up to further question him. Things didn't go as planned, though, for Fudge had brought in a Dementor with him, claiming it to be there for protection from the said Death Eater.

Barty had regained consciousness at this point, and sensed the Dementor's presence as it glided towards him. He understood what was going on in an instant, and he was slightly fearful of the fact in receiving a fate worse than death. Yet, he still had some confidence left in him. He had a feeling that his master wouldn't allow this to happen, and would do something to prevent his most faithful servant from being Kissed.

Hope was diminishing, though, as the Dementor now closed in on him, its foul breath reeking with darkness and decay. As the foul creature's mouth had clasped itself onto his, preparing to suck out his soul, Barty could just see a light far off into the distance. The light seemed friendly, almost welcoming, as he was sent towards it and remembered no more...

* * *

Barty's head was pounding and his body felt sore as he came to. As his hearing cleared up, he could just hear a voice not that far off call out to him.

"Doctor! Doctor, are you okay?"

Barty groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Being met with an intense brightness, he blinked a few times as he adjusted his eyes to the lighting, and sat up gingerly. He rubbed his head as he looked around to gain a sense of where he was, and became extremely confused at the results.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud, observing the many different panels of lighting in the room as well as the grating underneath him.

"Doctor, are you awake?"

Barty looked up and met eye to eye with a ginger woman, who seemed to be concerned for his well-being. As he nodded his head at her question, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _Doctor? Why is she calling me Doctor?_

"Are you sure? Are you alright?" the ginger asked concernedly.

"Yeah...I'm fine", Barty waved off.

The ginger woman's demeanor quickly changed as she came over to Barty and gave him a good whack on the head. Barty did a double take as he stared at the ginger, just as confused as ever, a headache flaring.

"What was that for!?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head in pain. That woman could deliver a mean hit.

"You had me worried about you this whole time! I thought that you might have fainted or had a heart attack or something! Don't scare me like that again!" the ginger sassed out at him.

Barty just continued to stare at the ginger woman, puzzled by what was going on. Where was he? Who was this lady? The last thing that he remembered was coming into contact with that Dementor, and, all of a sudden, he was met with a bright light. As he recounted the recent events he had gone through, a sudden understanding formed in Barty's mind.

_Lord Voldemort must've saved me from the Dementor's Kiss. _He had a twisted grin upon his face as everything soon became as clear as daylight to him.

"Doctor, are you sure that you're alright?"

Barty was broken out of his reverie, and grinned over at the ginger as he spoke to her in what could only be described as a Doctor-like way.

"Of course I'm alright, Donna. Why wouldn't I be?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor groaned as he awoke. As he opened his eyes, he was met with darkness, the only light in the room being from the moon which was glowing outside the window behind him. As he made way to stand up, the Doctor felt strangely lightheaded, and fell to the ground with a thud. He grimaced as he gingerly sat up on his knees and took a look around at his surroundings.

He wasn't in the TARDIS, he knew that for sure, but instead found himself to be in some sort of cluttered room. The room was filled with various objects and trinkets that the Doctor had never seen before in life. On a desk nearby, there was what looked like a large, cracked, glass spinning top. In the corner on a small table to his right, there was a what looked like a squiggly, golden television aerial. To the opposite of the Doctor, there stood a large trunk with several keyholes in it.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why had he waken up in this room? Where was he? Had someone brought him here on purpose?

The Doctor stood up, and stumbled over to the window behind him, arms leaning on the ledge for support. When he looked out, the Doctor's eyes widened in shock. _No...no, no, no, no, no! It can't be! It can't!_

There, standing below the Doctor, was something he had only envisioned while reading books and had only seen in movies. It was covered with hedges at the present moment, but was still as recognizable as ever. The Quidditch Pitch from Harry Potter.

The Doctor backed up slowly and placed a hand on his chest to steady his..._What!? No! H-how can it be!?_

His heartbeat. His _singular _heartbeat.

No wonder he felt slow and couldn't keep a steady hold on himself. No wonder his mind felt slower and he was completely confused. He was now a human. _A human_.

"N-no...no. It's...it's impossible! I can't be a-a _human_", he spat out the word in disgust. He had been a human once before as John Smith, and it didn't work out so well then. Even then, as he felt the steady beating of his hearts-er, _heart..._the Doctor's mind was captivated by who could have done such a thing to him. Who had captured him from his TARDIS and turned him human? And why a human? Most importantly, though, where was Donna?

"Oh no...Donna!" the Doctor exclaimed as he ran his hands through his hair in stress. If he was here, then where was Donna? Had these people captured her as well, or was she still safe and sound in the TARDIS? If she was, then the Doctor knew that he would get a good berating once he came back. _If I come back, _he mentally corrected himself.

Then there was that. Why was he at Hogwarts, let alone in the world of Harry Potter? What, or who, could have brought him here in the first place?

"Great...just great. I'm in an alternate universe in the world of Harry Potter, I'm human, I have no idea where in Hogwarts I am, and..."

The Doctor cut himself off as he felt a burning sensation upon his arm. He grimaced a bit as he felt it, and rolled up his left shirt sleeve. As he looked at his left forearm, the Doctor stumbled backwards, with his back against a wall.

He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. How could this have happened? How could he, of all people, have that mark upon his arm?

_The Dark Mark..._he thought apprehensively as he saw the evil tattoo pulse black against the pale white of his skin. _If I have the Dark Mark, then...no! No...I can't be!_

He wouldn't accept it. He just wouldn't. He wouldn't accept the fact that he was now one of them. He just wouldn't accept being marked as a Death Eater.

"How though? How long have I been out for? How did I even become a Death Eater in the first place!?" the Doctor asked anxiously. _Wait a minute. If I'm a human, and I'm a Death Eater, then...oh no..._

The Doctor quickly ran up to the mirror hanging above the trunk. To his dismay, it didn't reflect a thing in the room, but instead showed a few foggy figures bunched up together. Running his hands through his hair again, he decided to further observe the room as well as himself once more.

"Let's see...I'm in a room filled with a bunch of random objects, the room shows a great view of the Quidditch Pitch below, I have the Dark Mark on my arm...but I don't feel any different at all...well, except for the one heart...and the slower mind, most likely a result from having a now human physiology...other than that, I feel exactly like myself."

The Doctor hit himself on the head with the heel of his palm as he paced around the room, thinking the facts over again. He felt as though he was still missing something. It was as if he left a small detail out of all of this. A little minor detail that would be of great importance to him.

As he thought everything over, the Doctor looked down, and saw a small object as large as an eye swivel around on the wooden floor. Bending down, the Doctor picked the object up, holding it between his fingers. As he looked the object over, the Doctor let out a a small yell as he noticed that the object didn't just look like an eye-it _was_ an eye.

The Doctor held the eye steady, keeping it from falling out of his hands as it swiveled around like crazy. His single heart now beat quickly with huge foreboding as he went through his knowledge of the Harry Potter series. His breathing grew ragged as he now pieced everything together.

He didn't just become a human, but he became someone else as well. He became a Death Eater. A forgotten Death Eater by most, but one of great significance in the Harry Potter universe. He was no longer a Time Lord, but a wizard. He was Barty Crouch Junior.

_I knew that I should've paid more attention to that Scottish bloke who played him in the fourth movie, _the Doctor thought as he sighed with discontent.


	3. Chapter 3

Barty jumped up to his feet and ran over to the main console, looking over the controls, grinning all the while. This was just perfect. He had been saved from the Dementor's Kiss and found himself to be someplace where he could be undetected by the Aurors and the Ministry.

What's more was that he found himself to be someone completely different, albeit, someone who looked exactly like him. He still wasn't used to the amount of pent-up energy and extensive knowledge he had now gained, but was more than happy for the fact that he had this man's memories as well, which could help him pull off this whole 'Doctor act' easily to his ginger friend-just for enough time until he got back to his master. And if anyone could pull the act off, it was him. He had just recently infiltrated Hogwarts as Mad-Eye Moody for the entire school year, after all.

_And the best part is that I don't even need to drink Polyjuice Potion to change my appearance, _he thought gratefully as he ruffled his hair a bit.

With that in mind, he kept his eyes on the complicated controls of the ship, or 'TARDIS', as it was called, trying to figure out how in the world to work it. As he studied the controls over, he looked up at the Doctor's companion, noticing that she was quieter than she normally was, or, so according to the Doctor's standards she was.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, furrowing his eyebrows in faux worry.

"So...are you fine? Just like that? No explanation or nothing?" Donna asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I told you before, Donna, why wouldn't I be alright?" Barty said, now turning his concentration over to the controls again, ending the conversation abruptly.

Oblivious to her walking up to him, Barty was caught off guard as Donna struck him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he asked, rubbing his sore cheek. What was with this lady and all the slapping!?

Donna gave out a huff as she crossed her arms. "Do I need to spell it out to you? Can you not be vague for once!? I'm asking you for an explanation!"

"About what?"

Donna sighed in exasperation. The Doctor could be such a space dunce sometimes. "What happened to you back there, Spaceman? Why did you faint?"

"Oh, you didn't see how?"

"No. I was looking around the TARDIS when I found you laying on the ground in this room", Donna explained.

"Right. I...um...I hit my head", Barty said, scratching his the back of his neck, making up a lie.

"You hit your head?" Donna repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, I hit my head on the console as I was making some repairs to the TARDIS", Barty told Donna. He looked over at her and saw that she was now laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"You big, stupid, outer space dunce. You were knocked out cold by a hit to the head?" Donna teased him.

"Space dunce?" Barty repeated, taking offence.

"And you always claimed that Time Lord psychology or whatever it was called, was more superior than a human's", Donna continued on.

"It's called Time Lord physiology, Donna, and...wait a minute...did you say 'Time Lord'? What do you mean, 'Time Lord'?" Barty questioned out loud. He went through the Doctor's memories, and his eyes widened with shock as he was met with the answer.

_No...what!? I'm...I'm an alien!? But...that's impossible! Aliens don't exist! _he thought apprehensively. He placed his hands on his chest to steady his..._Wait! What!? No... _It couldn't be. It was impossible.

"_Hearts", _he said out loud, voice shaking a bit. "I've...I've got two hearts!"

"Doctor, what are you talking about? You know what a Time Lord is. You are one! And of course you have two hearts! Quit messing around with me, will you!?" Donna shouted off at him.

"What? Oh...yeah...sorry about that. I wasn't thinking for a moment there", Barty said. He was still a bit shaken up at the revelation of being an alien, but managed to push aside his worries and questions as he continued on with the act.

He played with the controls and set in the coordinates for the destination he was to arrive at. All he had to do was get back to Little Hangleton graveyard, meet with his master, and then all would be right again. Lord Voldemort would welcome him with open arms, glad that his faithful servant had returned. It wouldn't matter if was an alien or not, for he would have come back stronger than ever.

"So, ready to go off to a new place, then? Oh you'll just love this place, I know you will. Let's get off, then. Allons-y!" he shouted out in a Doctor-like fashion, setting in the coordinates as he did so.

As he pressed on a few of the buttons, however, Barty was met with a huge shock-literally. He shouted in pain as he felt the sudden electric shock surge from the console and up to his hands. He stumbled backwards and leaned with his back against the railing behind him as he glared at the console.

"Doctor, what happened? Are you alright?" Donna asked from across the room.

Barty didn't answer as the TARDIS began to shake about, sending both him and Donna to the grating. Barty held on to the railing for support, as he tried to steady himself up in the lurching ship.

"Doctor, what's going on!?" Donna asked worriedly.

_The bloody ship knows I'm not the Doctor, _Barty thought furiously. The grating underneath him shook viciously, and sent him to the ground again. Barty looked up at the ceiling of the ship, and cursed it bitterly in his thoughts. The TARDIS shook even more, and Barty let out and exasperated sigh, _And it can read my thoughts as if we're connected or something! Oh, that's just great!_

Barty grabbed onto the railing again and held onto it tightly, thinking of a way to stop the ship from lurching about. It wasn't long, however, before the TARDIS had stopped its vigorous shaking.

Barty got up hastily, and checked over the screen. He slapped down on the console in anger as he saw that it wasn't where he had sent the ship to go, receiving another shock as he did so. He glared angrily at the console and tried to reset the coordinates, but the TARDIS was having none of it. It shook again, causing him to fall onto the grating and roll over to the door.

He let out a huff of frustration as he was deposited outside the ship, Donna following suit.

"Oi! What's wrong with your ship, Spaceman!?" she asked, curious as to why it was acting up that way.

"It's being stubborn, that's what!" Barty shouted in anger, getting to his feet hastily. "This isn't where I sent for us to go!"

"Where are we anyways?" Donna asked, observing their surroundings. They seemed to have arrived at the end of dimly-lit hallway in a building.

Barty ignored her, and banged on the TARDIS doors. "Come on, you bloody ship! Let me back in!"

The TARDIS stood unmoving, but did send a message to Barty, giving him another shock. Caught off guard, Barty slumped against the nearby wall, glaring at the ship. This was just great. He was in the middle of nowhere in a dimly-lit hallway with the Doctor's companion who wouldn't shut her mouth up, the bloody TARDIS wouldn't open up, let alone listen to him, and he worst of all, he was an alien! A bloody alien!

_How could this possibly get any worse? _Barty thought in exasperation.

"Doctor, what's that noise?"

Barty turned his head over to Donna, and his ears perked up as he heard the noise as well. It was some sort of clanking sound of metal to ground. The clanking sound grew nearer and nearer. As the lights flickered on in the hallway, Barty's eyes widened as he saw what was making the noise. His hearts beat rapidly with genuine fear as he stared out at what was in front of him.

"Doctor, what are those!?" Donna asked, fear beginning to overtake her as well.

Barty didn't answer as he looked over the metal robots standing in front of him, coming closer and closer. As they came near, they began to speak in an ear-piercing grating voice.

"_DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!_"


	4. Chapter 4

Deciding that it was no use just sitting around in the deserted Defense Against the Dark Arts office, the Doctor decided to get out as he tried to figure out more of what was going on.

He went up to the door, and opened it up, looking out cautiously to see if there were any professors or students near the vicinity-weary of showing his now Death Eater face around the school. After taking a look around, the Doctor stepped out. As he did so, he ran his hands through his hair in stress as he remembered that he had never stepped foot in Hogwarts before, therefore not knowing any of the pathways that led out of it.

He sighed as he decided to go down the moving staircases until he found a doorway out. As he went a few staircases down, the Doctor soon found himself entering a hallway, same as all the others, with moving portraits and candles lighting the way through. Walking further in, he came to a stop at a doorway and decided to open it. To his dismay, however, the door wouldn't budge.

_Well, that's no problem at all. Not when I have my...wand at hand? _the Doctor thought confusedly as he pulled out the wooden stick from his pocket instead of his sonic screwdriver. _Oh...right. I forgot...I'm a human now... _he sighed with discontent as he ran his hands through his hair in stress again.

"Well, that's just great. What good is a wand to open doors?" he complained out loud.

It wasn't until those words had sunk in that the Doctor realized what he had just said and where he was. _Oh, right. I'm in Harry Potter now...I knew that, _he thought sheepishly as he pointed the wand at the door and incantated _Alohomora. _As the door opened up, the Doctor looked over the wand as well as his own hands.

"Did I really just do that?" he asked himself. He let out a small smile as he soon realized that he had now gained the ability to do magic, most likely the result from now being Barty Crouch Junior. "It's still brilliant, nonetheless."

He chuckled as he twirled the wand between his fingers and pocketed it. Even if he was stuck as the Death Eater, who's to say he couldn't have a little bit of fun being him, especially with the ability to perform magic now. With that in mind, he went inside the room.

It turned out that it wasn't the one he was looking for. _Well, there's a shocker, _he thought sarcastically. As he looked over the room, the Doctor realized that it was a small room lined with shelves of various jars filled with obscure things he had never seen before in his life. _This must be Snape's potion store, _he thought as he made way to get out.

As he locked the door back up, the Doctor suddenly felt a cold wetness on the back of his head. He rubbed the back of his head and turned around, coming face to face with the pesky poltergeist that played pranks on the students of Hogwarts. The poltergeist was grinning mischievously at the Doctor, as if he had some sort of trick up his sleeve.

"Peeves!" the Doctor exclaimed, ducking down as another water balloon was launched at him. It burst open as it struck the door behind him.

"If it isn't that demented Death Eater we all know and love to hate", Peeves said tossing a water balloon up and down in his hands. "You were supposed be Kissed, weren't you? I sure that was an unpleasant moment...for the Dementor!"

Peeves cackled heartily as he threw the water balloon at the Doctor, who escaped it by mere inches.

"Peeves, I need your help. Can you show me the way out of the castle?" the Doctor knew that it was a long shot, but he had no other choice of help if he were to get out of the castle unnoticed by the professors. After all, it was either that, or roaming around lost and clueless for hours on end.

"Poor little Crouch wants me to help him escape. Isn't that sweet? Lost, are we Crouch?" Peeves teased.

The Doctor rolled his eyes in irritation. "Peeves, please! Can you just show me the way out?"

"Let's see..." Peeves said, scratching his chin in thought. "How about...no!"

The poltergeist cackled maniacally, then, to the Doctor's horror, began to shout out loud as he swept across the hallway.

"He's here! The escaped Death Eater is here! Someone, tell the Headmaster! He's survived the Dementor's Kiss!"

As soon as those words had left Peeves' mouth, the Doctor did the only thing he could think of doing-run! He ran down the hallways and staircases, trying to figure out how to get out by himself before anyone discovered him. _That's what I get for trusting bloody Peeves out of all people, let alone ghosts! _he thought in exasperation.

After a few minutes, though it felt like an eternity, the Doctor had finally made his way to the Entrance Hall. He sprinted down the stairs and out the front doors, lucky enough to be undetected by any of the professors.

As he made his way towards the stone circle near the bridge, the Doctor stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He was used to the running for miles on end as a Time Lord, but as a human, he felt exhausted. Is this what his companions feel like whenever they have to run from someplace together? If so, then he could finally relate to them.

_Why do humans have to tire out so easily? _the Doctor thought as he clutched a stitch in his side, staggering towards one of the stones. He leaned on it for support, and saw that just below him stood Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. All he had to do was make it towards the forest, and then he would be led out of the Hogwarts grounds. He didn't know how he would find Donna or the TARDIS, let alone how to get out of this universe, but all that mattered right now was escaping with his life intact.

After he caught his breath, the Doctor straightened up, making way to run again. He was stopped short, however, as he felt a jet of red light just skim by him. He turned around, and his eyes widened as he saw the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, as well as Snape and Dumbledore tailing behind him, making their way towards him.

Before the Doctor could make a run for it again, another jet of red just clipped by his head, over his shoulder. This caused him to lose his balance and he fell over on the ground, tumbling down the steep lawn. It took a few seconds before he landed right in front of Hagrid's hut, crumpled up in a heap.

As he rolled over onto his stomach, the Doctor looked up, seeing the group of wizards closing in on him. He remembered no more as he felt a spell hit him, losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

The robots were coming closer and closer towards them now. Barty hastily straightened up and went back over to the TARDIS again, hoping to Merlin that the ship would hear his pleas out and let him back inside.

"Okay, I know you know who I am, but let me back inside! I don't know what in the bloody hell those things are, and I don't intend to find out! So, please let me back in!" Barty begged the ship.

It didn't answer him, and his hearts were beating as quick as ever now. He scanned around the hallway, and saw a door over to his right, just a few steps away. He sprinted over to it and tried to open it up, only to find out that it was locked. It didn't bother him though, for he stuck his hand in his pocket and got out...a strange metal pen? _What is this thing!? Where's my wand!? _Barty thought apprehensively. He then realized that he was no longer himself but the alien now.

"Well, what good is this thing?" he muttered to himself, looking over the device in his hands.

"Is this really the time to joke around, Spaceman!?"

Barty looked behind him and turned his head around to face Donna.

"What do you mean?" he asked, anxiety beginning to rise a bit as the robots came nearer and nearer, their harsh voices echoing the words _Delete, _in unison.

"Sonic it already!" Donna shouted at him.

"Sonic? Sonic what?" Barty asked confusedly. What did she mean by 'sonic'?

"The door, you big dumbo!"

"Um...right..." Barty said, still unsure of what she meant. He turned back around to the door and examined the device again. He saw a button on the side of it and pressed it. The door soon unlocked as the robots were now a few feet away from them now.

"Get in!" he shouted at Donna as he held the door open for her. As Donna went inside, Barty made way to follow, but found himself getting pulled back by some unknown source. He turned around, and struggled in fear as he faced the robots, who held on to both his arms tightly.

"_YOU WILL BE DELETED!" _the robots told him.

Barty continued to struggle to break free from the robots' grip, and, as he did so, he unknowingly pressed on the sonic screwdriver. The robot holding onto him suddenly let go of him in an instant, and he fell to the ground. Before they could get ahold of him again, Barty backed away, and pointed the sonic at the door, which closed and locked itself up and instant.

"What in the name of Merlin were those things?" Barty muttered to himself as he panted for breath, standing back up to observe the room around him. It was slightly large and was dimly-lit like the hallway, containing a few metal doors along the wall as well as a few tables. It was also rather a bit cold in the room, outlining the unpleasantness of it all.

"What happened to you back there?" Donna asked, staring at him.

Barty furrowed his eyebrows, turning to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"What's going on with you? First, you act clueless about having two hearts, then you don't even remember how to use the sonic. You aren't acting like yourself today!" Donna exclaimed.

"Well...I don't know what you mean by that, but that's not the point right now. The point is that we have to somehow escape here undetected and get back to the TARDIS without those robot things knowing", Barty told her, changing the subject quickly so that she couldn't find out the truth about what was really going on.

"What were those things anyway?" Donna asked him.

"Cybermen", Barty replied as he quickly scanned through the Doctor's memories of them. "But I don't know why they're here or what they want with us."

"Isn't it obvious? They clearly want us 'deleted'!" Donna told him.

"Yeah, but we still don't know why they're here, let alone why we're here", Barty said. "Why are we here?"

"You don't know why? You were the one who went bouncing off about going to some new place that you said I would love. Obviously you sent us here!" Donna shouted off at him.

"The TARDIS sent us here! Weren't you listening to me earlier when I said that?"

"Sorry, I was too worried about those bloody robots coming right at us to listen to you talk, which you do quite a lot of!"

"Like you ever stop talking yourself? You can never shut your gob up, and..."

Barty cut himself off as he heard a banging coming from the door behind him. As soon as he turned around, he took cover as the door burst open. His hearts beat rapidly and fear washed over him again as the Cybermen came pouring into the room. _Not again..._

"_YOU WILL BE DELETED!"_

"Run!" Barty shouted as he and Donna tried to escape the Cybermen.

As they made their way across the large room, Barty took out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at one of the metal doors standing in the back of the room. It was a big mistake, however, as the door wasn't a door at all, but a metal chamber containing a Cybermen in it.

"We're surrounded!" Donna exclaimed in fear.

"Don't worry, I know of a way to get rid of them", Barty assured her. He knew that he didn't have his wand, but it didn't matter, for he could still do wandless magic-or so he thought. As he concentrated on the spell at hand, he noticed that it wouldn't work.

"Doctor, what are you doing!?" Donna asked, looking at him incredulously.

"What's going on!? Why can't I do magic!?" Barty wondered out loud, looking over his hands.

"Magic!? What do you mean, 'magic'!?" Donna asked him.

"_YOU WILL BE DELETED!"_

The Cybermen were now advancing upon them. As he hastily scanned around the vicinity of the room, Barty saw a door just over to his left. He pointed the sonic at it and it opened up.

"Hurry inside!" he told Donna, as they both sprinted through the door.

After he locked the door back up with the sonic screwdriver, Barty began to pant for breath, his back to the wall. He shut his eyes tight as he did so, refusing to believe that all this could be happening to him right now. Not too long ago, he had been at Hogwarts about to receive the Dementor's Kiss, and now he found himself running away from a bunch of robots that shouldn't even be remotely possible to exist. All he wanted more than anything right now was to get out of this twisted nightmare he was running in, and go back to the wizarding world.

"This was your brilliant plan!? To lock us up in a broom cupboard!?" Donna asked him incredulously.

Barty opened his eyes back up, and stared at her, tired of all that was going on right now. "You think that you could've done any better? At least we escaped them."

"Yes, but we're in a broom cupboard!" Donna pointed out to him.

"Are we really having this argument right now? Look, if it bothers you, then you can just go back out there and let those bloody Cybermen delete you! Trust me, it would be a relief for the both of us if you did!" Barty rudely shouted at her.

"Oi! Don't talk to me like that, alien boy!" Donna said, crossing her arms. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just fine, besides the fact that I'm getting chased by a bunch of robots and have a ginger companion that won't shut her mouth up!" Barty said sarcastically. "Oh, and there's also the fact that I'm now a bloody alien and have lost the ability to perform magic!"

"Oi! Don't you talk that way to me, Spaceman! And what's wrong with being an alien? I know that even though I might find it a bit strange, you don't. You're always proud about not being human."

"Yeah, well, we all change our minds every now and then. Never mind...you wouldn't understand. Just forget about it", Barty sighed as he brushed pass Donna and went over to the back of the closet, looking over the rusted shelves of the metal cabinet standing there.

"Wouldn't understand what? Doctor, is something the matter?" Donna asked, slightly worried about her friend.

"Just drop it, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we have to find a way to get out of here before the Cybermen find us."

Barty scanned around the small closet that they were in, and his eyes landed upon a vent on a ceiling, just above the metal cabinet. Donna saw what he was looking at, and immediately shook her head.

"Oh no. We are not going to go through there", she told him.

"Oh, do you see another way out of here?" Barty asked sarcastically, turning to look at her.

"I am not going to crawl around in some filthy air duct!" Donna said defiantly, crossing her arms.

"It's either that, or getting deleted. Pick your poison", Barty told her, taking out the sonic and pointing it at the vent above him. Once it opened up, he climbed up the shelves and grabbed onto the edge of the vent. He then pulled himself up and into the vent.

Donna sighed in exasperation as she stared at the vent above her. "Of course we always end up having to do something as ridiculous as this. That's what I get for traveling with a barmy alien."

She followed suit, as she began to climb the shelves as well. Barty stuck his arm back out for her to reach, and pulled her into the spacious vent as she grabbed on.

"Let's get a move on, then. Allons-y!" he said in a Doctor-like way as he moved forth.

Donna sighed and followed him as they began to move through the air ducts, muttering something that sounded vaguely like, "Psychotic Spaceman."


	6. Chapter 6

As he came to, the Doctor let out a groan. His body felt sore and tired and his head was pounding. He felt cold stone underneath his back as he pushed himself up to sit against the wall. Once he opened his eyes, he sighed. He was hoping to find all this to be just a dream, but was confirmed of the reality of it all by the constant single beating inside his chest. His _single,_ _human heart._

As he looked around, he noticed that he was in a small, cell-like tower. His heart began to race as he felt a huge foreboding that he might be in Azkaban. That feeling was soon diminished, however, as he got up and looked through the metal bars holding him in. Through the bars, he could just see the castle of Hogwarts standing before him.

Some hope was restored in the Doctor, but not all of it. He still had to find a way to escape this tower without anyone noticing, for he had a feeling that Azkaban was still in the workings for him. There was also the fact that he still had get back to the TARDIS as well as his own universe.

He dug around in his not-bigger-on-the-inside pockets, and sighed, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Well, that's just great, Doctor. Fantastic, really. You're trapped in a tower in a castle, but not just any castle, it's Hogwarts! Adding to the fact that you're no longer a Time Lord, but a human now, and that you have no way of knowing how to do wandless magic to escape! This is just brilliant", he said bitterly to himself.

_Oh well, nothing to do now besides wait, I guess, _he sighed as he stepped away from the metal bars.

* * *

Time waned on, and there was still no sign of getting out the tower, let alone having someone escort him out. It felt like it had been hours on end since he had awoken in the tower, and the Doctor sighed in exasperation at now just realizing that he had lost his time sense as well.

_Well, what else do you expect, being a human and all right now? _he thought bitterly as he continued to look through the metal bars that contained him. _What use are humans anyways?_

The Doctor let out a tired sigh as he took off the overly large jacket he was wearing and set it down on the stone cold ground. He took note that he was wearing Mad-Eye Moody's clothes and not ones that properly fit him, indicating that Hogwarts was fresh in coming off of the Triwizard Tournament. He then folded his arms behind his head and laid down on the cold ground, the large jacket acting as a pillow.

He looked out over the horizon just above Hogwarts, and could just see the full moon of dusk beginning to come about. As he stared over at the scene before him, the Doctor started to question on who could have done this to him.

Who could have done this to him? An old enemy? The Daleks, the Cybermen, the Master...Queen Elizabeth I? Alright, maybe not her, but she did want his head off over something he had clearly done in the future. The Daleks didn't seem like they could pull this off either, nor did the Cybermen. Maybe the Master? He always did like to see him suffer. But it couldn't be him. The Master refused to regenerate on his last adventure with Martha.

The Doctor sighed as he turned to his side, back facing the metal bars. Who had the power to do all this? The thought burned in his mind and maddened him, until another thought struck him. If one of his enemies didn't do this, then could one of Crouch's have done this to them?

No, it seemed unlikely. The Death Eater's only enemies were the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry, the former being out of the question, and the latter being corrupt and soon-to-be run over by the Death Eaters themselves.

As he thought things over, the Doctor let out a grimace as he felt his left forearm beginning to burn again. He looked over his left arm, and saw the Dark Mark piercing through it, as black and vibrant than ever.

_Right...forgot that all Death Eaters were branded by the Dark Mark for a moment there...wait a minute..._

Looking at the Dark Mark pulsating on his arm in front of him, another thought soon struck the Time Lord. _What if one of Crouch's enemies hadn't done this, but an ally. Most notably, Lord Voldemort._

Lord Voldemort. How could he forget about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? What if the Dark Lord had something to do with this?

Then again, was it possible? Did Voldemort actually have the power to do all this? _Then again, h__e did have the power to create Horcruxes and to split his soul into several pieces, _the Doctor reminded himself.

As he thought this possibility over, the Doctor lifted his head up as he suddenly heard footsteps coming near him. He turned his head around to face the metal bars behind him, and right in front of the bridge of his nose stood someone he really didn't have the time to deal with at the moment.

"Peeves, what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked tiredly.

"Special delivery for that dastardly Death Eater Barty Crouch!" Peeves cackled maniacally as he tossed a water balloon that struck the Doctor dead in the face.

"Peeves!" the Doctor shouted out loud, exasperated at the poltergeist's behaviour towards him. As he tried to get rid of the water soaking his face, another water balloon struck him. This time, the Doctor wasn't having it. He immediately got to his feet as he tried to snatch the poltergeist, but Peeves was too quick for him, cackling like a mad man as he floated out of the cell. As Peeves floated away, the Doctor sighed in irritation as he turned his back to the bars, running his hands through his wet brown hair in order to return it to its spiky fringe.

"I understand that Peeves can be quite a pain sometimes, but I must say that it's all in good humour."

The Doctor froze, midway through running his hands through his hair, as he suddenly heard a voice speak. He slowly turned around as he came face to face with an old man with a crooked nose wearing half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore", the Time Lord said, completely taken aback by the wizard's sudden appearance.

"Yes, it is I. And I must say that I am surprised to see you doing well after your unfortunate encounter with the Dementor", Dumbledore told him.

"Professor Dumbledore", the Doctor said, now coming up to the metal bars to face him. If anyone could help him out at the moment, then it was Dumbledore. After all, it might be a better idea to get Dumbledore's help rather than Peeves'. _Yeah, just look at how swell that plan worked out. Never trust a bloody poltergeist, _the Doctor thought regretfully, then continued, "Professor, I need your help."

"I must admit, I certainly did not expect for you to ask of any assistance when I came up here to meet you, Barty", Dumbledore said.

"That's just the thing, though, Professor. I'm not Barty Crouch Junior", the Doctor said, trying to explain everything to the Headmaster. "I'm a man from another universe that looks exactly like him. Something caused us to switch places, and I have to figure out a way to get back-"

"Telling your lies again, are you, Crouch?"

The Doctor looked over Dumbledore's shoulder and could see a greasy-haired man with a big nose now coming forward.

"Snape, please...I'm telling the truth. I'm not him", the Doctor said.

"Why don't you prove it?" Snape sneered.

The Doctor sighed. It would've been easy to prove his word if he was himself, for his twin hearts would've been a dead giveaway at the truth. But now since he was human, it was going to be difficult...or was it?

"Wait...you could use Legilimency on me", the Doctor told them. "You can find out if I'm telling the truth by doing so."

"Like we would ever listen to you, Crouch? After all the trouble you've cau-"

Snape was cut off as Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him.

"Severus, he is telling the truth."

"What?" both Snape and the Doctor said at the same time. The Doctor raised an eyebrow then added, "I thought that my defenses would take a bit longer to penetrate than that, but seeing as if I'm human now, I could see how-"

"Human? Headmaster, what does he mean by this?" Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"Everything will be clear in a moment, Severus. That is, if the Doctor here would care to elaborate on how he got to be here", Dumbledore told his colleague. The old wizard then turned to the Doctor and gave him a warm, welcoming smile.

The Doctor shared Dumbledore's grin as he began to tell his story.


	7. Chapter 7

They continued to crawl through the air ducts. After about half an hour of going through, Barty stopped as he saw something below them. He recognized the dimly-lit hallway and the blue box that was standing at the end of it.

"The TARDIS", he told Donna.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out", Donna said, relieved that were finally going to get out of the somewhat spacious, yet still cramped vents.

Barty pulled out the sonic and was about to open up the vent before him, when he heard a noise. His ears perked up as he heard voices talking up ahead.

"What are you doing?" Donna whispered as she saw him going forward, completely forgetting about their way out. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

She sighed in vexation as he ignored her, continuing to go forth. She reluctantly followed suit. After about a few minutes, Barty stopped and listened closely, looking down at the vent before him.

"Are you mad!?" Donna hissed at him as she saw him crouching low in the air duct, pressing his ear against the vent.

"Donna, shush!" Barty whispered as he heard the voices talking.

_"THEY HAVE ESCAPED", _he heard a Cybermen say in a grating voice below. _"THEY WERE TO BE DELETED, AND HAVE ESCAPED."_

_"ONE OF THE ESCAPEES HAD BEEN IDENTIFIED AS THE TIME LORD KNOWN AS THE DOCTOR", _another Cybermen stated.

Barty lifted his head from the vent and stared over at Donna as he heard the second Cybermen grate, "_THE DOCTOR WILL BE DELETED."_

"Doctor, let's get out of here", Donna told Barty, beginning to worry. Barty nodded his head, about to follow Donna back, before he heard an eerily familiar voice speak. A voice only all too familiar for his ears. His blood grew cold and his hands balled up into fists as he heard the voice speak.

"No! The Doctor is not to be deleted. He shall be converted into one of us..."

Barty didn't hear any more of what the voice had to say, as he pulled out the sonic and pointed it at the vent to open it up.

"What are you doing!?" Donna hissed as she turned to look at him.

"Ending his sorry life!" Barty told her, anger evident in his voice.

Donna didn't like the dangerous tone in his voice, and moved back over to him.

"What do you mean!?" she questioned, worried if she thought what he was going to do was what he was doing. She hoped that he wouldn't act like a complete idiot.

"He deserves nothing less than death!" Barty told her as he popped the vent open and was about to make his way through.

"Oh no you don't!" Donna said, pulling him back, then demanded to know, "What's wrong with you!? You never believe in killing anyone!"

"Yes I do! I've killed him before, and I will do it again!" Barty told her, struggling as she refused to let him go forth.

"What do you mean!? Who is that man anyways!?" Donna asked, wondering why the Doctor was acting this way towards his presence.

"Someone who's caused me years of trouble!" Barty said. He managed to break free of Donna's grip on him and proceeded to go forth through the vent. As he was about to go out, Donna grabbed him by the foot and tried to pull him back. "Donna, let go!"

"No! You're not thinking, Doctor!"

"I've been thinking about this for a great deal of time!"

"You don't sound like yourself! What's going on with you!?"

"Donna, let me go!"

Donna soon lost her grip on him, as he was right above the vent. Barty fell through, head first, before being caught by the tails of his trench coat by Donna. He hung upside down from the vent, and met eyes with the two Cybermen and the man, who were shocked to see him come out of nowhere. Barty kept his eyes fixed on the man, and glared at him, as if every trouble he had ever faced was his fault.

"Hello father", he said with a twisted smile. He suddenly fell out of his trench coat and to the ground as Donna had lost her grip on him.

* * *

After coming off the shock of Barty's sudden presence, the man commanded for the Cybermen to take hold of the newly-found prisoner. Barty struggled as the two Cybermen each grabbed one of his arms and held tightly onto them. After a few minutes of struggling, the Death Eater turned to the man sitting before him, glaring at him.

"What do want with me?" Barty asked, unwilling to hide the hatred in his voice towards the man. "Better yet, why are you here? How are you even alive? I thought that you were dead!"

"Not much one for manners, are you Doctor?" the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is John Lumic."

"Oh, is that what you're calling yourself now?" Barty asked acidly. "And you out of all people should know who I am, even if I'm that bloody alien now! After all, you're the one who imprisoned me in my own home for over twelve years!"

"Already lost your mind, now have you? I have heard of your legends, Doctor, and ever since, I've been looking for you-wanting to convert you into the ultimate Cybermen!"

"Convert? What do you mean by convert? What's-" Barty's eyes widened as he soon found out just what 'covert' meant. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. You've given me enough trouble already, and I won't have you make me become one of your bloody robots!"

"We'll see about that. Take him away", Lumic commanded the two Cybermen holding Barty.

The two Cybermen pulled Barty off of the floor, and began to drag him away. As they walked out the door and into the hallway, Barty struggled to break loose from the Cybermen's grip. He still didn't how his father was alive, but he wouldn't let him do this to him. He wouldn't allow his father to ruin him once again.

As the Cybermen came to a halt on a door to their right, Barty tried to pull his arms free from their tight hold. As he did so, he could hear a strange whirring sound just behind him. The Cybermen suddenly let go of Barty, who fell to the ground. As Barty got back up to his feet, he felt his arm get grabbed again, and found himself being pulled back through another door behind him.

As he was thrown into what was another closet, Barty stood up and dusted himself off, turning to face the Doctor's ginger companion. He was oblivious to the scrutinizing expression that she was giving him.

"Donna, am I glad to see you. I thought for a moment that I was-Ow!" Barty was cut off as he suddenly found himself taking cover as Donna began to strike him with a broom that she had gotten from the corner of the cupboard.

"What have you done with the Doctor!?" Donna shouted as she continued to beat him with the broom.

"I haven't done anything...honest! Donna, you know me! I am the Doctor!" Barty tried to convince her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I heard you talking back there! You said that you weren't 'that bloody alien'! If you aren't alien boy, then who are you and what have you done to him!?" Donna demanded to know.

"Donna...will you stop it!?" Barty said. He grabbed hold of the broom that she was hitting him with and threw it to the side.

"Oi! Don't you come near me! I'm not afraid to fight!" Donna said in a threatening voice.

"Donna, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. But I can assure you that I had nothing to do with this at all", Barty said in calm voice, trying to reason with the ginger. After all, it was true. He hadn't actually had a hand in this ordeal.

"Like I would believe that!? You're probably some ruddy alien creature that's possessed him or-"

"I'm not a ruddy alien if that's what you're thinking", Barty said in a low, but dangerous voice. "I look down upon that filth as well as your kind."

"Oi! You may not be alien wherever you're from, but you are to us humans!" Donna said.

"I am a human", Barty told her. "Or...at least I used to be."

"Then what did you mean by my kind?" Donna inquired.

"By your kind, I meant that Muggle filth. You dirty Muggles are always making it harder on us Purebloods, thinking that you're better than us, believing that we're nothing more than 'freaks'...you make it harder for us wizards to live", Barty ranted.

"Oi! Don't you go insulting me by calling me a Muggle!" Donna said. Though she hadn't a clue what it meant, she knew that she had heard that word someplace before, though she couldn't quite remember from where. As she thought this over, she asked, "And what did you mean by calling that man 'father'? Is he your actual dad or something?"

Barty gave a dry laugh. "Dad? Him? He was nothing of the kind! If anything, he wasn't a real father to me."

"So I take that as a 'yes', then?"

"Yeah. But this doesn't make any sense. None of it does. He should be dead, I should know, I killed him, and-"

"Wait...you killed your own father!?" Donna asked incredulously.

"He had it coming", Barty told her in a low voice.

"And you expect me to believe that you won't do the same to me?"

"How can I? I've lost the ability to perform magic. Besides, I'm going to need your help in escaping those Cybermen things. After all, the Doctor seems to trust you quite a bit."

"So basically you're not killing me because you need my help?" Donna asked, folding her arms.

"What do you think? The corpse of a loudmouthed ginger would mean nothing to me", Barty said.

"I'll loudmouth ginger you!" Donna shouted. She gave him a not-so amused expression and strode up to him. Before he could do anything, she gave him a hard slap to the face.

"Ow! See? That's exactly what I mean!" Barty said, trying to rub out the searing hot pain he felt on his cheek.

"Are you always this rude to people?" Donna asked disapprovingly, contemplating whether to give him another whack to the head or not.

"It's not my fault! Bits of the Doctor's personality are mixing into mine! I normally keep these thoughts in my head, not say them out loud! Well, most of the time..." Barty told her defensively, then muttered more to himself, "Which might explain why I suddenly like bananas and why I want to be ginger. What's with that man and being rude and not ginger?"

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that last part. What do you mean his personality is mixing itself into yours?" Donna inquired.

"Oh, right, getting back to the point. I had nothing to do with this at all, alright? To put it in simple terms, I just somehow woke up in the TARDIS and found myself to be your alien friend with two hearts. I have some of his thoughts and memories, which explains how I know a bit more than I should. Being him gave me some of his personality, I guess you could say", Barty explained.

"Wait..if you've become the Doctor, then where did he go? Are you just some Martian possessing him right now or something?"

"Donna, I already told you, I'm not an alien creature. But you do bring up a good point. I'm clearly not possessing him or controlling him in any way, so I guess that...oh Merlin no..." Barty faltered as a realization soon struck him.

"What's the matter?" Donna asked.

"If I'm here, in his alien body, then he must be back in the wizarding world in mine", Barty said, suddenly turning pale from shock.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Donna, this is bad. Just think about it for a minute. Him...an alien...as a wizard? Oh Merlin...I'm no longer a Pureblood...in fact, I'm not even human anymore", Barty said, finally taking in the reality of it all as he felt his two hearts pounding in his chest. "Oh no...no, no, no, no, no!"

"Who's the filthy 'Muggle' now?" Donna smirked, enjoying Barty's sudden change in demeanor of one of that of arrogance to one of fear.

"Right, well, we still have to find a way back to the TARDIS and some way to fix this mess. Not to mention that we're stuck in a building overrun by Cybermen, and a man who looks exactly like my father", Barty recomposed himself, trying to calm himself down from shock.

"Wait. I thought you said that he was your father?" Donna said.

"I did, but I was wrong. I just realized that I'm in an alternate universe as well. So, while that man may look like my father, he isn't. The same with me and the Doctor", Barty explained.

Donna nodded her head, making some sense of what he just said. "So, until you can fix this mess, I'm stuck with you, a Doctor impostor, in a building filled with those Cybermen things? Just great."

"Sadly, for the both of us, yes. Lucky for you, though, I've gained some of the Doctor's knowledge, which could make it easier on us, as well", Barty told her as he went over to the corner to pick up the trench coat that Donna had tossed on the floor. As he put it on, he went over to Donna, who handed him the sonic.

"Don't think that this changes anything, wizard boy. Just because you're the Doctor now doesn't mean that you are him", Donna said.

"I'll be sure to remember that", Barty replied, hoping that this nightmare of his would soon end.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour had passed as the Doctor retold his story to the two wizards. As the Doctor sat on the wooden bench in the back of the small cell telling his tale, Dumbledore was sitting on the ground, legs crossed and fingers laced together, listening attentively, resembling a little kid eager to hear a bedtime story. Snape, on the other hand, was standing behind the old wizard, arms behind his back, remaining impassive. He kept his eyes on the Doctor, staring at him suspiciously. The Doctor had noticed this out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it as he told his story.

Once the Time Lord was finished, Dumbledore asked, "So you haven't a clue on who could have done this?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that I don't know. One minute I was in my ship, the TARDIS, then the next, I ended up here, trapped in the body of a Death Eater."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Snape now spoke up. "Do you really believe that a tale like that could fool us?"

"I'm telling the truth", the Doctor told him. He knew that Snape would be hard to convince of the truth, though, no matter how much sense a story he told made.

"You've always lived a life filled with lies, Crouch. And now you expect us to believe a tall tale about being a Martian from space?"

"I'm not a Martian, I'm a Time Lord", the Doctor gritted out, becoming angry. "You would've known that if you'd been paying attention to my story-which, by the way, is nothing short of the truth."

"Severus, the Doctor here is not lying", Dumbledore told his colleague as he got up to his feet. "Though it may seem absurd to believe, the truth is, of course, stranger than fiction. The Doctor's tale here is a prime example of that. And we will do anything in our power to assist him throughout this strange situation in which he must deal with.

The old wizard then pulled out his wand and tapped on the metal bars before him. The bars disappeared in an instant, freeing its captive within it. The Doctor got up and walked out of the cell, holding out a hand to Dumbledore, who shook it.

"I appreciate the help, Professor. But this is my problem, and I shouldn't get you lot involved in it", the Doctor said.

"I'm afraid, Doctor, that I have to disobey your wishes. After all, this situation isn't just yours, but ours as well. A Death Eater has escaped and is running around freely with both your appearance and your ship, not to mention he has your companion as well. If anything, we must find a way to bring him back here", Dumbledore said.

"You don't have to worry about that, Professor. I'll be sure to return him here once I figure out who's behind this all. And I have the slightest feeling that I may know who it may be", the Doctor told him.

"And who may that be?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Voldemort", the Doctor stated grimly. As he said the forbidden name, both he and Snape reflexively grabbed their left forearm. The Dark Mark had signaled its presence in an instant.

"Don't say that name!" Snape told him acidly, obviously irritated by the sudden pain it had caused him.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. I'm not afraid of Voldemort and neither should you be", the Doctor said, letting go of his left forearm as the pain ebbed through it.

"He's right, Severus. We must stay brave and strong in order to survive the dark times upcoming ahead", Dumbledore told Snape, then turned to the Doctor. "And Doctor, I believe we must make some accommodations for you. It is beginning to get chilly up here. You shall stay in my office until further notice, for we can't have the students see the face of a Death Eater wandering around the castle as you well know. We must also get a change of clothes for you as well. Come then."

* * *

As the Doctor entered the Headmaster's office, he couldn't help but grin. The room was nothing short of magnificent. The circular room was filled with various artifacts and trinkets. There was a number of silver instruments that emitted puffs of smoke and a claw-footed desk that held many other gleaming objects as well, with a ruby-hilted sword and tattered old hat standing just behind it. In a corner stood a stone basin that contained a strange misty substance within it, and the walls were covered with portraits of all the previous headmasters, all of whom were currently asleep. Just up ahead, the Doctor could a large shelf filled with many books. His grin became wider, though, as he saw a majestic bird with crimson red and gleaming gold feathers.

"Impressed, I see", Dumbledore chuckled as the Doctor went up to the phoenix to stroke its beautiful scarlet and gold plumage. "I do try my best to keep it orderly around here."

"I think it's brilliant", the Doctor told him as he now went over to observe the stone basin in the corner. "So, I'll be staying here?"

"Well, that is the plan, unless you have some other ideas of where to go?"

"No. Right here's good, fine actually. It'll be a great place to help me think things through better", the Doctor said, now turning to face the old wizard. "Maybe even learn how to channel my new found magic properly. So, what about the Fudge? Does the Ministry know I'm here?"

"As far as Fudge is concerned, you running about is nothing more than an after effect of the Kiss. He'll be convinced easily enough what with him trying to disapprove of Lord Voldemort's return and all."

The Doctor reflexively grabbed his left forearm as it began to burn with pain.

"I do apologize for that. I should think before speaking", Dumbledore said.

"No, it's alright. It'll happen alot seeing as though I say the name quite a bit myself", the Doctor waved off, sharing a smile with Dumbledore.

A knock was soon heard on the great oak door that led into the office. Dumbledore called in the person that was knocking, and in came Snape. The Potions Master entered the office nodding to the Headmaster. He then walked over to the Doctor and handed him a set of clothes.

"Thanks", the Doctor said as he looked the clothes over.

"I found them in the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. They are most likely Crouch's, seeing as though you were hiding out as Alastor Moody for the entire year", Snape told him.

The Doctor noticed that Snape said 'you' instead of 'he'. That one slip of a pronoun told the Time Lord that the Potions Master still wasn't convinced of his story, even though Dumbledore was. He couldn't blame him, though, for even he thought this whole ordeal to be quite ludicrous himself.

"Best if we give you some privacy now", Dumbledore said as he stood by the oak door. "See you later, Doctor."

As soon as Dumbledore left, Snape made way to follow, but not before turning back to face the Time Lord as he stood by the door, staring at him scrutinizingly. The Doctor looked back, and Snape turned his head around, robes billowing behind him as he exited the office, shutting the door behind him on his way out.

Once they had left, the Doctor changed into the clothes that he was given, and continued to observe the Headmaster's office. After spending some time looking at the various and magnificent artifacts in which the office contained, the Doctor sat down on the couch, a sudden tiredness overcoming him, a feeling that wasn't all too familiar for him. _Humans. Why must they tire out so easily?_

With those thoughts in mind, he closed his eyes as sleep overtook him.


	9. Chapter 9

As Barty was peering out the door to check if the Cybermen were still out there, Donna sat down in the back of the broom cupboard. She couldn't believe the situation in which she was in right now. She was trapped inside some strange building filled with a bunch of bloody robots, and on top of that, the Doctor-the _real _Doctor-wasn't with her. Instead, her friend had been replaced by some sort of man who claimed to be both human and a wizard. She also was wary of this man, for if he had killed his father as he claimed he had done, she was anxious if he would do the same thing to her. And where had she heard that word 'Muggle_' _before? She knew that it sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she had heard it.

"Alright. The halls are cleared for now. We have a few minutes to make a quick run and try to find the TARDIS."

Donna was broken out of her thoughts as she heard the fake Doctor speak to her.

"Wait...we're going out there? Even though I don't like it that much, why can't we just go through the air ducts again? Wouldn't that be safer?" she asked.

"After my little fall from there, they would know we'd be up there, I expect. Besides, what's life without a few risks?" the wizard smiled cheekily as he opened the door just a crack.

Donna sighed as she stood up and walked over to the door. "Alright. But if something happens, I'm putting the blame on you, wizard boy."

"Okay, fair enough, but please don't call me 'wizard boy'. I have a name you know", he said as he walked out the door and began to go down the hall, Donna following suit.

"What is it then?"

"It's Barty."

Donna looked up, pondering for a moment. "Barty? That's a strange name. Where have I heard it before?"

"Watch out!" Barty told her as he pushed her back against the wall as she was about to round the corner.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Donna demanded to know, wondering just what this man was thinking. "Are you trying to get all handsy with me!?"

"There're some Cybermen back there", Barty told her as he looked back around the corner. "We have to wait until they clear out." He then turned back to face her and said, "And 'handsy'? Really? Just what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Oh, I don't know, just one that kills his own bloody father!" Donna said out loud.

"Donna, shush!" Barty told her as he peered out the corner again. "And my father's death was not bloody. It was humane. He should consider himself lucky for that."

"What did your father do to you that was so bad anyways?" Donna asked, curious.

"Lots of things. But let's just keep it at a disappointing childhood and locking me up in prison without any evidence against me", he told her, now gesturing that the Cybermen were gone. They rounded the corner and continued to walk down the hall.

"Your own father threw you in jail?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. I escaped, though. But he kept me a prisoner in my own home for about twelve years after that. Us wizards have this thing called the _Imperious Curse, _and it's forbidden to use. It's basically feels like falling into a deep sleep; unaware of what you're doing. Anyways, my father used the spell on me, and controlled me from that time span."

"Twelve years? That's an awful lot of time", Donna commented.

"You bet it is. I fought it off from time to time...though, it wasn't enough. I finally broke free one day during the World Cup. Not like your World Cup of that Muggle sport called football, but during a wizarding sport called Quidditch, and..."

Donna stopped in her footsteps, a sudden disbelief washing over her. "Wait...did you say Quidditch?"

"Yeah, it's a great sport, but unheard of to you Muggles. It's played on broomsticks and-"

"Quidditch? You mean like in _'Harry Potter'?_" Donna inquired incredulously, believing that Barty was just joking around now. "Is that why you put on that whole wizard act? Are you some sort of fan or something? You can stop pretending, now. It's just a fictional story, you know."

Barty stopped in his footsteps and turned around to face Donna, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean 'fictional'? Potter is a real boy. I should know, I taught him just this year. Well, it was more of a plot by Lord Voldemort to lure him into the Triwizard Tournament and sending him to the graveyard with a portkey and...ahh! Why am I talking like him!?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking like the bloody Doctor now! Is this what he's like? Rambling on and on about stuff from his past!?" Barty said, grasping his head as if to dispel the Time Lord from his mind.

"Not that", Donna said rolling her eyes, "I was being sarcastic. I meant to ask when you lost your sanity!"

"What are you talking about?" Barty asked, straightening up.

"You're completely loony! Harry Potter doesn't exist!" Donna shouted.

"What do you mean? I've already told you that he does, and that I've spent an entire year teaching him Defense Against the Dark Arts. And...wait. How is it that you don't believe that Potter exists, yet still know about him?"

"I may not have read all the books or watched the movies, but everyone in this universe knows just what Harry Potter is."

"Wait...books? Movies? What...what do you mean? You Muggles couldn't have possibly written about him or know about him already. It's impossible!" Barty stated in defiance. It couldn't be true. Muggles couldn't have known about Potter by now...could they? Before he could further question Donna about these 'works of fiction', Barty heard a voice shouting behind him. As he turned around, he groaned as he saw two, definitely human white lab coat-wearing men, running towards them- no doubt people who worked in this Cybermen place for his look-alike father.

"Hey! It's the alien guy!" one of the men shouted as they made their way towards them.

"Donna, this would be a good time to run. Now." He didn't wait as he grabbed the ginger's hand and turned the corner, running away from the two men chasing after them.

"Hey! You come back here!" the other man shouted as he and his friend began to chase after them.

_Why did this have to happen to me? _Barty thought anxiously as he and Donna sprinted down the halls of the building, twisting and turning around each corner as they tried to avoid the two human Cybermen workers. He couldn't believe it. All he wanted was to survive the Dementor's Kiss so he could continue to serve his master. Instead, though, he found himself trying to survive this never-ending nightmare in which he was trapped in. All he wanted more than anything was to go back to his universe and be his wizarding self again. He never knew how much he had missed magic until now.

As they rounded the next corner, Barty's eyes lit up as he saw the TARDIS standing just down the hall. He looked over at Donna, and they shared a smile as they began to sprint down to the blue police box. _Finally, this is all going to end. All I have to do now is make it over to TARDIS, _he thought.

Their plans were cut short, however, as the two men chasing them had suddenly appeared through a door on the left side of the hallway. Before he could turn back around, however, the two men grabbed both his arms, restraining him.

"You can stop your squirming now", the man on his right told him.

"I'm not the man you're looking for! There's been some sort of mix up!" Barty tried to tell them as he continued to struggle.

"Yeah, yeah. We already know about that", the other man said with a mischievous grin on his face, then turned to his colleague. "Say, what should we do with his girlfriend?"

"Oi! I'm not, nor will I ever be, that skinny streak of a nothing's girlfriend!" Donna shouted at them.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Barty told her, offended by the ginger's comment.

"Nevermind about her, she doesn't know the way out of here. Besides, it's the man we want", the man told his colleague. Then, without warning, he pulled out a syringe and jabbed it down the side of Barty's neck. The effect was immediate, as the wizard was subdued in instant, about to fall to the ground before the two men grabbed ahold of him again.

"What did you do to him!?" Donna asked, worried.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little face. He'll be alright", the man who jabbed him told her.

"Yeah. Once he's been converted into one of them", the other man told her with a twisted grin. Both men let out a laugh as they left, carrying Barty's limp body with them.

As they left, Donna crossed her arms, becoming furious.

"I can't believe it. Even when the Doctor isn't here he still brings trouble!"

She sighed as she began to pace around the TARDIS, thinking of a way to sort out this unbelievable mess that she was now a part of.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor was awoken as the bright June sunlight had poured into the Headmaster's office. He sat up from his position on the couch he was sleeping on and stretched his arms out to relieve his sore muscles. He then got up, and began to pace around the room immediately as he tried to deduct who could have been behind all of this. After a few minutes passed by, the Doctor turned around as he heard the front doors to the office open up. Dumbledore walked in with a bright smile upon his old face.

"Doctor. Finally awake I see", Dumbledore greeted him as he entered his office. "And already getting to the task at hand. That's more than I could say for some students at least. Come, have a spot of breakfast, no doubt you must be hungry after last night's dealings."

The old wizard gestured towards a small table to where the breakfast was laid out, to which the Time Lord had completely missed seeing before now. The Doctor went over to the table and helped himself to some toast and pumpkin juice, just realizing how famished he was. As he took a sip of the juice, he scowled a bit.

"Something the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just a bit of Polyjuice Potion. I can't seem to get rid of the taste from my mouth. Then again, he has been drinking it every hour for the entire school year", the Doctor said as he went over to sit on the couch munching on a piece of toast.

"I understand. The taste is simply horrid", Dumbledore said as he made his way up to his desk. "So, any ideas as of late?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not yet. Voldemort is still in question, but there may be another source of power out there that could have done this."

"Quite so. Best to examine the evidence closely before jumping to outlandish conclusions", the old wizard commented as he folded his hands together.

"Do you mind me asking something, Professor?" the Doctor asked.

"Not at all", Dumbledore replied as he stared up at the ceiling, evidently pondering something over himself.

"Well, I already know about some spells in this universe, but I was wondering if there were any others that, you know, could've caused this. Are there any long-forgotten ancient spells that could have brought me here? Or maybe some potion or summoning, or something?" the Time Lord inquired.

"I'm afraid that, as far as I know of, there are none; which you don't mind me saying, is a relief for the rest of us in the wizarding world, for the outcoming results would be severely chaotic to say the least", Dumbledore answered.

The Doctor nodded his head, understanding the old wizard completely. "I know what you mean", he said as he got up and began to pace around the office. "We wouldn't want to have Voldemort, or any other wizard for that matter, summon someone from another universe. I mean, could you imagine how chaotic it would be to have Darth Vader, or the Joker, or even Moriarty on the side of the Death Eaters? You wouldn't even stand a chance in the upcoming war...no offense, Professor."

"None taken, Doctor. Though, you have forgotten to mention the disastrous results from knowing far too much about the upcoming future of this universe itself", Dumbledore added.

"You don't need to worry about me. I won't say a word to anyone", the Doctor said as he stroked Fawkes' crimson and gold feathers. "Though I now know that Voldemort couldn't have possibly done this, unless he knows of a spell that you don't."

"We mustn't count out any possibilities as of yet", Dumbledore said, "Though I, myself, highly doubt it to be true."

The Doctor nodded his head as another thought came to his mind. "Professor, I was wondering if you knew of any possible adversaries that Barty Junior could have had; other than the Order and the Ministry itself, I mean."

"None that I know of come to mind. He was thought to have died twelve years ago before making his reappearance last night during the Third Task. Even then, contrary to what the Ministry may believe, he didn't really cause much trouble while attending Hogwarts. He was one of the best and brightest students during his time here, and was completely sane to say the least", Dumbledore explained.

"I see. Then that must mean that I'm not accounting for one of my enemies to have done this. But who? The Daleks, Cybermen, the Master, Weeping Angels, the Judoon..."

"All your adversaries, I assume?" Dumbledore asked as he listened to the Time Lord mumble to himself.

"Well, that's only a few of the many that I have. Always making enemies, I am..." he responded. He continued to pace around the office until he stopped by the window that looked over the Quidditch Pitch. He stared out over the field, still covered with hedges from last night's Third Task, and, as he did so, he pondered for a moment, lost in thought. After a few moments, he turned to face Dumbledore.

"Do you mind doing me a favour, Headmaster?"

"What is it that you need, Doctor?" Dumbledore asked, curious on what the Time Lord was up to.

"I was wondering if you could point me to where the seventh floor corridor may be."

"Whatever for?"

"Let's just say that I'm in need of a place that feels close to home."

* * *

After a few moments of pondering it over, Dumbledore had complied in showing the Doctor to his wanted destination. The Time Lord waited patiently for a few minutes as Snape entered the Headmaster's office, carrying something in his hand.

"An invisibility cloak?" the Doctor said, as Snape handed him the cloak.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience, Doctor, but the face of a said Death Eater roaming around the castle would arouse the students, no doubt", Dumbledore told him.

"I completely understand. Though, there's no need for any apologies, Professor, for I've always wanted to try one of these things out ever since I watched the first movie", the Doctor said as he wrapped the cloak around his body. While the rest of him was rendered invisible, the Doctor's mad grin could be seen clearly upon his visible face, amused by the effects of the magical artifact in which he was donning. "I wish that these cloaks existed back in my universe."

"And I do wish that more aliens such as yourself existed in ours", Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "It would be a delight to meet them."

"I'd be careful of that wish. Not all aliens are as friendly to your kind, or would even want to associate with you. Even my own kind didn't really interact with humans all that much."

"Really? What makes you do so, then?"

"Well...I guess that you could say that I was the odd one out. Always was, being a renegade and all...", the Doctor told him with a slight grin. "Shall we get on then?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Severus will show you the way there. Oh, and Doctor, I trust you to take care of this cloak well. I had it borrowed from Alastor Moody."

"I promise that I will, sir", the Doctor assured him, covering his head with the cloak as well, now rendering all of him to be invisible. "Let's get on then. Allons-y!"

The Time Lord shouted maniacally as he followed Snape out of the Headmaster's office and into the corridors of Hogwarts. Silence was met between them as the two of them went through the halls together, sweeping past the students who were enjoying their day off...or rather mourning on their day off of school. The Doctor had noticed this as he walked past some of the students in the corridors, who seemed to be dejected about a loss. The Time Lord felt a twinge of guilt grow inside him as he realized that the students were sullen about the death of their classmate, Cedric Diggory.

Though he hadn't witnessed the death and had only seen the one portrayed on screen and had read about in the fourth book, the Doctor felt as though he were the one responsible for it...or rather who he was at the current moment responsible for it. It had been all in the Portkey. It was the Portkey that had sent both Harry and Cedric to the graveyard, subsequently having the latter die an innocent, young death because of it. The Doctor felt disgusted at the fact that he was now in the body of the man who had conjured up that Portkey. Disgusted at the fact that he was now the man who had helped Lord Voldemort return to power.

"Potter!"

The Doctor was broken out of his reverie as he looked up and saw a familiar boy with messy black hair and a lightning shaped scar halt in his footsteps as he heard Snape call him.

"What are you doing here, roaming about the corridors at this time?" the Potions Master inquired. "No doubt up to something, I believe."

"I was just on my way to the Gryffindor common room..._Professor_", Harry mumbled in a dejected, yet truthful tone. The Doctor felt pity for him, for he knew just what Harry had gone through and what he was feeling at the moment.

"Clearly you are up to something, as you always are. Brewing Polyjuice Potion, stealing from my Potions store-"

"I haven't done any of those things-" Harry tried to defend himself.

"Lying as always. You're just like your father, arrogantly strutting about the castle-"

"But I-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry sighed as he made no further argument, sweeping past the Potions Professor as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. The Doctor kept his eyes on The Boy Who Lived as he left, continue to tail behind Snape. As they made their way towards the empty seventh floor corridor, stopping at the wall opposite to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, the Doctor tore the invisibility cloak off of himself and stared at Snape.

"What was that? Harry didn't do anything!"

"He was clearly up to something no doubt."

"He was just on his way to his common room! Couldn't you tell that he was just as depressed as everyone else about the death of Cedric?"

"I can assure you of what I've seen. He's caused as much trouble as his father had when he was at Hogwarts", Snape said impassively.

"Yes, but that doesn't give you the right to pick on the boy! Just because he looks like his father doesn't mean that he's exactly like him!"

"Those words coming from a common liar such as Potter himself."

"What?" said the Doctor, taken aback.

"Don't think that you can fool me, Crouch. Just because Dumbledore may believe your story doesn't mean that I will. You've confessed to all the crimes involved within the Triwizard Tournament, even being responsible for the death of several people-"

"For the last time, I'm not Barty Crouch Junior! I'm just someone who happens to have the misfortune of looking like him", the Doctor told him.

Snape looked over the man in front with distaste for a moment before speaking. "I'd watch yourself if I were you, Crouch. Even though you've had the luck to somehow survive the Dementor's Kiss, I can assure you that everything will come around in the end. You're up to something, and believe me, I'll find out just what it is."

The Potions Master bored his eyes into the Doctor's for a moment before leaving, robes billowing behind him as he left. The Doctor looked after Snape for a moment before he began to pace back and forth three times before the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. It didn't take long before a door appeared, allowing the Doctor to enter within the room. The Doctor opened up the door to the room, and as he entered within it, closing the door behind him on his way in, his eyes glazed over with a hint of nostalgia. The room was completely darkened and empty, but standing right in the middle of it was a blue police box, emitting a faint glow before him.

As the Doctor made his way up to the blue box and opened it up, a huge grin formed upon his face. He entered the blue police box and hung the invisibility cloak over one of the railings as he did so.

"I love magic", he mused as he strode up to the center of the room and placed a hand upon the main console. Though he supposed that this TARDIS replica wouldn't work, he was grateful of finding something that was close to a place in which he could call home.

As he paced around the look-alike interior of his TARDIS, the Doctor stopped abruptly as something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around the main console as he snatched up a familiar-looking cylindrical metal tube.

"A sonic screwdriver? Oh...this room is brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed as he pressed on the sonic screwdriver, allowing the tip at the end of it to glow blue. "Really does give you what you need doesn't it? Well...besides a working model of the TARDIS, which is safe to say, a relief come to think of it. Can't have multiple TARDIS's pop up all over time and space, now can we? Well, unless it's for a past or future version of myself that is to say..."

As he said those words, a sudden thought struck the Doctor. He smacked his head with heel of his palm as he began to realize just what was going on.

"Oh...that's it! Why didn't I think about before!"

He began to pace around the room, running his hands through his hair back and forth like mad. What if it wasn't just someone who had caused this little swap to happen, but something else? Something big. What if it had been the combination of both an enemy and a certain phenomenon?

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed as everything suddenly became clear to him now. "I'm coming Donna!"

The Doctor leapt down from the main console and made his way to the front doors of the replica TARDIS. Before he went out, though, he looked back at the replica's interior as well as down at himself. He shook his head as he went back up the ramp and further into the TARDIS model.

"Right after a quick change of clothes..." he muttered as he went to look for his usual pinstriped suit and trench coat.


	11. Chapter 11

Once he came to, white lights shone brightly upon his eyes. Barty blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the brightly lit room, and quickly scanned around it to make sense of where he was.

It had appeared that he was in some sort of place like the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, except that it was quite whiter and had not beds, but metal tables with leather straps upon it. He soon discovered that he was strapped down, shirtless, on one of these tables and began to wriggle around, trying to loosen the restraints that were upon him. As he did so, a foul smell met his nose. A smell that reeked of decay and burnt flesh. He looked around the room again, and noticed that the white walls and floor around him were smeared with blood. _I'm in big trouble, aren't I? Well this is just fantastic..._ he thought apprehensively as he heard the sound of a door open and close with a click.

"Would you look at that? He's already awake", a man walking up to him said. Barty had recognized him as one of the two men that had subdued him, and, most likely, brought him here.

"How ya doing, alien boy?" the man's colleague asked conversationally, folding his hands behind his back.

"What are you two supposed to be? Some sort of Muggle Healers or something?" Barty asked bitterly as he still tried to loosen the restraints placed upon him.

"You hear that? He thinks that we're a couple of Muggle Healers", the second man burst into a fit of laughter.

"More like a couple of stooges to me", Barty muttered, then told them. "Look, you can let me go, alright? There's been a slight mix up along the lines somewhere, and I'm not this Doctor fellow that you're looking for. So if you could just let me go-"

"Oh, we already know that", the first man told him.

"Then you can let me go! Better yet, why don't you just reverse whatever you did so that I can go back home and let this Doctor fellow deal with whatever it is that you're going to do him-er, me-us."

"I'm afraid that that cannot happen."

Barty lifted his head up and his eyes blazed with anger as he heard the new voice speak to him. He knew that the man wasn't who he thought he was, but that still didn't help him conceal the sourness in his voice as he spoke to him.

"What do you want with me, Lumic? Surely you can't do as much damage to me as your counterpart had done."

"Oh, but I can. Maybe not mentally, but physically. You see, Barty, I've had this little dream of mine, to help all of humanity. To upgrade them, to save them. What better way to help them then to preserve them by placing them in a metal exoskeleton."

"Your Cybermen, I presume?"

"You learn fast, for a wizard. Yes, my Cybermen. My goal is to convert all of humanity into them, and to have the ultimate Cybermen regime. But something was missing-something special. Then, by pure luck, I just so happened to stumble upon both you and that Time Lord." Lumic now eyed him, a hunger in his eyes. "I knew that I needed both your skills, but you two were far apart, in different universes. What better way to grab ahold of both the Doctor's Time Lord mind and essence, and your magical abilities than to-"

"Have us swap places", Barty's finished, catching on to his plan. "But this still doesn't make any sense. You may have the Time Lord part, but the wizard part still isn't intact. I've lost the ability to perform magic completely."

"That's where you're wrong, though, Barty. I will still have your precious magical ability, once the Doctor comes around."

"Wait! But that's the flaw in your plan, though! The Doctor is back in the wizarding world, in a completely different universe. Therefore, he won't be able to arrive here. Ha! Got you there, didn't I?" Barty let out a small grin.

"Oh, on the contrary", Lumic chuckled a bit as he stared down upon the wizard. "You still have much to learn about this 'Muggle universe', Barty, for the Doctor will arrive here soon enough. He's not trapped back in your universe, as you may think he may be. He will come here soon enough, in a moment's time, I'd wager. And, once he does, I'll be able to drain him of your magic."

Barty's grin faded as Lumic said those words. "No...no. It's not possible...this doesn't make any sense...not at all..."

"It was only by sheer luck in that I decided to execute my plans at that precise moment in time, in which you were to receive the Dementor's Kiss", Lumic told him, same mad grin upon his face.

A sudden rage swept over Barty, his hands balling up into fists. He couldn't believe it. _Wouldn't _believe it. It was impossible. If they had switched when he was about to receive the Dementor's Kiss, then the Doctor should be gone. But the Doctor couldn't be gone, for without him, he would be stuck here forever. The Doctor wouldn't let that happen. He just knew it. Then again, no person has ever escaped the Dementor's Kiss. _Yeah, besides me, _he scoffed. As these thoughts surged through his mind, Barty made way to grab hold of the crazed man, only to be restrained by the leather straps that bound him to the metal table. The three men in the room laughed as their prisoner struggled to break loose of his restraints.

"When I get out of here, you all will be dead!" Barty shouted in anger.

"There is no need for that, though, for you'll be under my command soon enough", Lumic cackled as he stood by the door.

Once Lumic exited the room, laughing heartily, Barty sighed as he set his head back down against the cold metal table that he was laying on. _It looks like this is it. It's officially the end of me. Unless... _Barty's eyes widened as a thought came to mind. _The sonic screwdriver! _How could he forget about the sonic! It was then, he realized, that he had no trench coat on, or shirt. _Wait a minute... _Barty managed to slip his hand inside the pocket of his pinstriped trousers, and procured one of the objects from within it.

The wizard turn his head to check if the two men were looking. Once he made sure that they were preoccupied with gathering the tools for the conversion, he pressed on the button on the side of the sonic. The straps that were holding him down soon loosened up, and Barty managed to break free.

"Hey!"

Barty didn't hesitate as he snatched up his shirt and trench coat and went darting out the door. He sprinted down the halls, not looking back, as he soon came face to face with a couple of Cybermen, who grated out in eerie voices, _"YOU WILL BE CONVERTED!"_

Turning on the heel of his shoes, Barty began to run away from them. As he rounded the corner of the hallway, he found himself crashing down as he bumped into someone. He looked up at the Doctor's ginger companion, as he helped her up to her feet.

"Donna. Good. No time to explain. Run!"

Though she was still completely confused at his sudden appearance, Donna nodded her head as she followed Barty's quick strides down the hall. They ran for a few moments before Barty pointed the sonic at a nearby door and opened it up. He let Donna pass through first, then quickly went through himself, shutting the door and locking it shut subsequently with the sonic.

"Barty, what's going on? How did you escape? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Donna asked, eyeing the wizard closely.

"Long story short, they wanted to turn me into one of those Cybermen things because I'm now a Time Lord. In order to convert me, they had to cut me open. I escaped, though, and now here I am. So, how are things going for you?" he added conversationally.

"Would you knock off the sarcasm? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Donna told him. "You're lucky that you're in the Doctor's body, otherwise I would've just left you there to be converted or whatever. And would you please just put on a shirt?"

"No, you wouldn't have. Even I know that you wouldn't abandon someone who's as horrid as me", Barty said matter-of-factly as he put on the shirt in his hands.

"How would you know?" Donna inquired.

"You're just not the type of person that would abandon someone, no matter how terrible they are", Barty answered.

"Yeah, you should tell that to my ex-boyfriends", Donna scoffed.

"No, really. You're a great person...well, to a certain extent. You could try toning down the slaps a bit more...and maybe not shout as much."

"Thanks for the compliment, wizard boy", Donna said, rolling her eyes at his words.

"Wizard boy? Oh, so now you believe me?" Barty asked as he put on the suit jacket.

"You can't blame me. In this universe, Harry Potter is just a fictional story", Donna told him.

"Right, you already told me that, remember?" he said as he shrugged on the trench coat. As he finally took a look around the room that they were in, he let out a sigh as he recognized that this was another room filled with metal chambers containing Cybermen within them. _Well, at least I know not to sonic them anymore... _he thought reassuringly.

"So, you're just okay with that?"

"What?" Barty asked distractedly, as he tried to formulate a plan in his mind on how to get back to the TARDIS again, without any flaws or setbacks this time.

"You're okay with being a fictional character in this universe?" Donna asked. The wizard nodded his head, still preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Yeah...sort of..."

"What'd you say your name was again?" the ginger inquired as she tried to make a connection between the wizard and one of the characters from the _Harry Potter _stories.

"I already told you."

"Yeah, but I forgot."

"That quick?" he questioned, tuning to her, raising an eyebrow. When the ginger gave him an innocent look, he sighed. "It's Barty."

"And your last name?"

"What do you need to know it for?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"I'm just curious is all. You don't have to get all grouchy with me about it. It was just a question. If you know my full name, then I want to know yours", Donna told him, folding her arms.

He sighed, tired from the ginger's talking. "It's Crouch, alright? My name is Barty Crouch."

Donna's eyes widened as a familiarity crossed with his name. "Wait a second...I know you! You were that crazed bloke from the fourth movie!

"Crazed?" Barty inquired, quirking an eyebrow at her words. "What do you mean, 'crazed'?

"Like you don't know? You were that man that couldn't keep his tongue inside his mouth!" Donna exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, confused. He didn't have a problem with his tongue...at least not any that he knew of anyway.

"You were the guy in Gandalf's memory thing! Remember when that weird foreign guy said your name all dramatic-like?"

"What are you talking about? None of this happened", Barty told her.

"What do you mean it didn't happen? You're that one guy who put Harry's name in that Goblet of Fire thing and disguised himself as that one teacher", Donna went on.

"Just how closely do these movies follow the books?" Barty inquired curiously, slightly surprised that she had finally gotten something right about him.

Donna shrugged. "I don't know. It's the Doctor that's read them, not me. He's the one who forced me to watch all the movies with him, too. He thought that I should learn to appreciate some side of Earth culture or whatever it was he meant."

"That explains alot", Barty muttered, as he shook his head at her cluelessness. _I mean_, _Gandalf? Really? Dumbledore's nothing like him. Well, except for the beard maybe... _

_Wait...am I seriously thinking this over? Out of all places, now!? _ he sighed as he turned to Donna, finally coming up with a plan. _Well, it's risky...but it'll have to do, _he thought before he spoke to her.

"Anyways, getting back to the point, we are currently in a Cybermen factory and we have to get to the TARDIS safely, remember? So, come one then. _Allons-y_!"

He didn't wait as made his way to the door and opened it up with the sonic screwdriver. As he held the door open for Donna, he sighed as the ginger opened her mouth to speak again.

"Don't worry, this one isn't about you. Well, sort of. It's more of question really."

"What is it?" Barty inquired.

"So, you know earlier how you said that that evil bloke looked like your father and that you looked like the Doctor back in your universe?"

"Yeah?"

"Who looks like me?"

Barty eyed Donna from bottom to top for a minute before saying, "Molly Weasley."

Donna crossed her arms, unamused. "And to think that I almost told you that you weren't that bad-looking after all?"

"Relax, it could be worse. I could've said that you looked like a house-elf or even a Basilisk or something", Barty told her. He then looked at her for a moment before saying. "Although, come to think of it, you do slightly resemble a Basilisk..."

He then walked out of the room, an unamused Donna following suit.

"A Basilisk! You mean that giant lizard-thing from that Chamber place!?" Donna exclaimed, furious with his words. "You're one to talk, matchstick man!"

"Oh, why didn't I let those Cybermen get rid of you when I had the chance..." Barty muttered as he now came to a stop near a door.

"Oi! I heard that!"

"Good. Now get inside."

The sonic screwdriver whirred and the door opened up.

"I am not getting inside another broom cupboard again. What is it with you and broom cupboards anyways!?" Donna said, folding her arms.

"Donna, no arguments. The Cybermen will be here any moment. Now get in the cupboard!"

"Is this another brilliant plan of yours?"

"Donna..." Barty began apprehensively, now beginning to hear the clanking sound of metal to ground, knowing that the Cybermen were coming near.

"Oi! I don't have to listen to you, you know! Just because you're a Time Lord now doesn't mean that I have to do as you say, wizard boy!" Donna sassed out at him.

"Fair enough..." Barty sighed, dejected as he circled around the ginger. As he stepped foot inside the cupboard, Donna was caught off guard as Barty pulled her towards him, swiftly spun around to the other side, and dashed out the door, locking it up with the sonic as he did so.

"Sorry, Donna, but it's for your own good!" he shouted at the muffled yells of the ginger as he turned the corner of the hallway he was running in.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor smoothed down the blue pinstriped suit and trench coat that he was now wearing as he made his way back inside the console room. He made his way up to the main console and ruffled his hair a bit as he stashed a few objects inside his pockets. These objects had appeared within the replica TARDIS as soon as he had come back into the console room, the Room of Requirement most likely knowing of the help in which the Time Lord needed in order to set things right.

As soon as he had gotten everything he needed, the Doctor grabbed the invisibility cloak from the railing and walked up to the door. He stepped out of the TARDIS and before he walked out of the Room of Requirement, he threw the invisibility cloak over his head, rendering himself invisible.

The Time Lord made his way down the halls and corridors of Hogwarts. He walked around for a few minutes before he found the room that he was looking for. The Doctor twisted the knob, and the door opened up, allowing him to enter the room. As he entered the Defense Against the Arts office, he pulled the cloak off of him as he began to look around the room.

_Now where would it be...? _he thought as he scanned his eyes around the office. The Doctor's eyes then landed upon the trunk with seven keyholes in it.

"Oh...of course! That is_ brilliant!" _he exclaimed as he dashed over to the trunk. He pushed it out from its position against the wall, but found nothing behind it. He didn't give up, though, as his eyes darted over to the desk. He briskly rushed over to it and snatched up a key ring. It took some time, but he eventually fitted each key inside it's proper hole.

As the Doctor looked inside the trunk, his eyes widened and an awed grin formed upon his face. He ran his hands through his hair in anticipation as he let out a laugh.

"This explains everything! How could've I forgotten!? Oh, this is brilliant. A crack in time and space, but not just any crack, a crack in the universe of Harry Potter!" his smile grew wider. "And if I'm correct, which I always am...well most of the time...well more times than not, then this crack should lead me to where the TARDIS is!"

_Only one way to find out then..._

He nodded his head and stood up. He backed up a few paces before running forth and diving head first into the trunk with a hearty, "_ALLONS-Y!"_

* * *

The Doctor caught himself from falling by grabbing onto to a nearby rusted shelf as he stumbled out of the crack. As he did so, he looked up, and a mad grin formed upon his face as he saw a familiar, shocked face gaping at him.

"Donna! You're okay! I'm okay! _Molto Bene!" _he exclaimed as he went up towards the ginger and gave her a big hug. "Oh, I missed you so much and...why are you locked inside a broom cupboard?" he added as he took a look around their surroundings.

Her reaction wasn't at all what the Doctor was expecting, though. As he released his companion from the hug, she gave him a not-so-amused expression and threw her hand back, giving him painful slap to the face.

"OW! Donna, what was that for!?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek in pain.

"Don't act like you don't know, wizard boy! Thinking that you can just lock me inside a broom cupboard and then just pop up out of nowhere to sneak up on me? What do you take me for!?"

She pulled her arm back, ready to give him another slap to the face, before the Doctor grabbed her arm and gently lowered it down.

"Oi! What are you doing!? Are you trying to get all handsy with me again!?" the ginger demanded to know as the Time Lord placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Donna, calm down! Relax! It's me, the Doctor!"

"Like I'm going to fall for that again?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"No! Really, it's me! I may be human and only have one heart now, but it's still me...more or less", he told her, now looking into her eyes. "Donna, trust me. I'm the Doctor."

Donna reluctantly looked up into his eyes, and was met with shock. Beneath his eyes' melting brown surface, she could see more within them, something more ancient. It was as if he were older than he seemed, wisdom lying within him, along with all of time and space.

"Doctor?"

The Time Lord gave her a small, yet warm smile. The ginger's eyes grew wide as she recognized her friend, nearly knocking the wind out of him as she gave him a bone-crunching hug.

"It is you! Where were you!? I was worried that something might've happened to you! Oh, you just don't know what I've been through today."

"Now there's the proper greeting that I've been looking for!" the Doctor grinned as he was released from the embrace. "And trust me when I say this, you won't believe what I've been through today either. I was in the _Harry Potter _universe! The actual wizarding world of _Harry Potter! _Oh, you should've been there, Donna. I was at Hogwarts and met Dumbledore and Snape and even saw Harry himself and-"

"Glad to see that you were having fun while I had to deal with wizard boy and those Cybermen things", Donna told him crossly.

"It wasn't all that great. I mean, I was locked up in a tower and nearly sent to Azkaban prison before convincing the Professors that I wasn't...hold on. Did you say Cybermen?"

"Yes."

"As in _the_ Cybermen, Cybermen?"

"Well, that's what wizard boy said they were called. Him and I had to deal with those things while you were having the time of your life, living in your fantasy world!"

"Wait...did you say wizard boy?" the Doctor inquired, eyes roaming around the room as he searched for any sign of the wizard, but to no avail. "Donna, where is he?"

"I don't know! He just... ran off and locked me inside this broom cupboard, saying that 'it was for my own good'", Donna answered.

"He did that? Did he do anything else to you? Did he hurt you or anything?" the Doctor asked, concerned if the Death Eater had done any harm to his companion.

Donna shook her head. "No, we were just running around this building trying to escape those robot things and get back to the TARDIS. He was caught a couple times by them and some workers, but he escaped them if that means anything to you."

"Good, good. Wouldn't want him harming my body in any way, or even spark a regeneration or something. That would be bad", the Doctor said absentmindedly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Donna, do you know anything else about what's going on? Does Barty know? Did he tell you anything?"

"Yeah, he told me a few things. Like how you and him switched places, how he's a wizard, how the man that's running this place looks like his father, how he killed his father, and how he wouldn't hesitate to do the same to me if I didn't shut my mouth up", Donna replied in an offhanded, yet annoyed manner.

"Wait...the man that runs this Cybermen operation looks like his father?" the Doctor inquired, looking at Donna expectantly.

"Well, that's what wizard boy told me", Donna said, then added in an irritated tone, "And he also told me how in his universe I apparently look like a Basilisk!"

"He did? Oh, no wonder he ran off like that! How stupid of him!" the Doctor exclaimed, smacking his forehead.

"Why? What's going on?" Donna asked curiously. "Did he know that I would give him a good whacking for that remark or something?"

"What? No...not the Basilisk remark...because for one thing you sound more like a screaming banshee..."

"Oi! I'll 'screaming banshee' you", Donna sassed out at him. Before she could do anything to him, though, the Doctor began to talk, quickly changing the subject.

"Anyways, I was talking about how the Cyber King looks like his father. You see, a couple years ago, I met this version of the Cyber King in a parallel universe where I, of course, defeated him. I hadn't given much thought about it then, but now I see that he resembles Barty's father quite a bit, just as how I resemble Barty. You see, my thinking is that Barty decided to take revenge on the Cyber King for looking so much like his father."

"And this matters, because...?" Donna prompted.

"This matters, because Barty's aiming to kill the Cyber King. But, as you well know, revenge doesn't come that easily. When he gets the chance to end the Cyber King's life, he'll just end his instead. And the worst part of it all is that he will end mine as well", the Doctor explained gravely. "You see, if Barty ends up dying in my body, then I'll just be stuck in his forever- for the rest of his human life."

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Donna asked.

"_I'm_ going out there to stop him, while _you _will stay here", the Doctor stated firmly as he made his way up to the door.

"What do you mean I'm staying here!?" she asked, now standing next to the Time Lord. "You're just going to leave me here like he did!?"

"Sorry, Donna, but it's too dangerous. I can't risk having you get hurt out there", the Doctor told her, taking out the sonic screwdriver that the replica TARDIS from the Room of Requirement gave him.

"Where'd you get that from? I thought that you were in another universe?" Donna inquired curiously, "Besides, last I checked wizard boy was running around with your sonic."

"Magic." the Doctor simply stated, as the sonic whirred, opening the door up for him. As Donna made way to follow him out the door, he held up a hand. "No."

"Why not!?"

"It's too dangerous! I can't have you risk getting hurt out there. That's final", the Doctor said. Before the ginger could protest, a whirring sound was heard, and the door shut with a clang.

"Sorry Donna, but it's for your own good!" the Time Lord shouted as he made his way down the hall.

As the Time Lord left, Donna crossed her arms as she stared at the door in front of her, huffing out in annoyance, "Time Lord or wizard, they're no different from one another in terms of rudeness."


	13. Chapter 13

As the Death Eater turned the corner of the hall he was running in, he came to an abrupt halt. He stood there, in the middle of the passageway as the Cybermen made their way towards him. His face was stony and set, determined on what he was about to do. As the leading Cybermen came face to face with him, Barty stood still, arms held out wide in acceptance.

"Take me to your leader", he commanded in an impassive tone. _I've always wanted to say that, _he thought humourously as he awaited the Cybermen to make their move.

The Cybermen stood there, frozen for a moment, before two of them grabbed hold of Barty's arms, leading him to where the Cyber King was.

_"YOU WILL BE CONVERTED!" _

Barty rolled his eyes in irritation at hearing this phrase all too much for his liking.

"Fine. Just lead me to where your precious Lumic is, though. I want to have a word with him first. After that, you can do whatever it is you'd like to me, even if it means ripping my brain out of my skull", he stated as he followed the Cybermen down the hall.

All the while he followed them down, prepared to meet face to face with Lumic, a wave of thoughts suddenly pierced through his mind. Would his plan work? What if they could see right through him? Well, either way they would want to convert him, no matter if what he said was any worth to them at all. But he had to try and talk his way out of it. He had a feeling that Lumic was up to more than just luring both him and the Doctor, if the Time Lord ever came, to him. He had a feeling that Lumic wanted more than just their skills, more than just the both of them...

The Cybermen suddenly came to a halt in front a door near the end of the passageway. As the door opened up, the two Cybermen restraining Barty came forth into the room, forcing the wizard to his knees as he appeared before the Cyber King.

"Come back again, have we, Crouch? What is it that you want this time? Are you finally giving up now?" Lumic teased, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to have me give up. And what I'm looking for are answers. I know that what you said to me back in that death chamber of yours couldn't all be true. True, you have had a hand in causing the Doctor and I to switch places due to some sort of ancient dark magic that I may not know of, but there's more to doing that, isn't there? You see, I don't see why you couldn't have just left us as we were in order to obtain this little goal of yours...unless it's not your true goal after all. So, tell me then, Lumic, what is your true purpose in having the Doctor and I swap places? And don't give me that 'Time Lord essence and magical ability Cybermen conversion' answer that you were raving on about earlier either", Barty told him.

Lumic looked at Barty as he made way his towards the wizard. "You want answers then? I must admit, you are smart...for a wizard who has little to no knowledge of this 'Muggle' world of technology. You see, Barty, there is more to this, far more than your tiny wizard mind can comprehend to understand."

"Oh really? Why don't you try me, then? Maybe I could finally learn a thing or two from an oh-so brilliant Muggle such as yourself", Barty grit out sarcastically.

"Maybe you could, because the answer's been staring you right in the face this entire time...or, should I say, space and time", Lumic told him.

"Space and time? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Maybe you're not as smart as I thought, Barty. Allow me to repeat myself once more", Lumic said, now crouching down, meeting eye to eye with the Death Eater. "It's been staring you right in the face this entire time. It's what you've been looking for ever since you've arrived here."

Barty's eyes widened as he soon comprehended Lumic's words to him. "Space and time...what I've been looking for...you mean the TARDIS?"

"Now there's the clever boy that I've known you to be", Lumic said, grinning as he ruffled Barty's hair. "You've finally made your father proud, haven't you?"

Barty just glared at Lumic as he now stood up, looking down upon him. "Yes, the TARDIS. With it, I can control all of time and space. The universe will be at my fingertips, as well as a world filled with my Cybermen."

"Then what about me and the Doctor? How do we fit into your plans?"

"Distractions, my dear boy. Distractions. Having the both of you fools swap places only made it easier for me to acquire this TARDIS of the Doctor's."

"So this conversion thing was just a ploy to get your filthy hands upon the Doctor's ship?" Barty said. "Well, at least it's a far better plan than to convert the both of us. Even I could make sense that that faux plan of yours was flawed. I mean, you could've converted us without this whole body swap thing. Even then you would need the Doctor alive. Because of that reason, you can't harm either him or me. You still need us both alive for something, I presume?"

"You know much. Far too much. But yes, I still need the both of you alive", Lumic said as he stopped pacing around.

"And what for, may I ask?"

"The key to the TARDIS. As well as how to work it."

"Ha! Fat chance you'll get either of those things from the both of us! You really underestimated us, now didn't you, John Lumic?"

Barty and Lumic's attention both snapped towards the door as another voice was heard. It was very familiar and sounded like Barty's, though it hadn't come out of the Death Eater's mouth. As the wizard saw who had entered the room, his eyes widened with shock.

"Doctor?" he said out loud incredulously, unbelieving that the Time Lord was there.

"That's my name, don't wear it out", the Doctor said as he now came into the center of the room, standing next to Barty as he spoke to Lumic. "So, that's your little plan now, is it? To get ahold of my TARDIS in order to control all of time and space with your Cybermen? Well, I can tell you that that will _never, _ever happen."

The Doctor stared defiantly at the Cyber King, arms folded. Lumic though still had the same mad grin plastered upon his face as he spoke to the Time Lord.

"We'll see about that, Doctor. Take them away and lock them up. They'll come around soon enough", Lumic commanded to his Cybermen.

The Doctor and Barty soon found themselves each being restrained by a Cybermen. As Barty was being pulled up to his feet by one of the Cybermen, the Doctor was being held the other, both being led out of the Cyber King's abode without any further protests.


	14. Chapter 14

The door locked with a clang as they were both thrown into the dark basement. As Barty got up to his feet, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and went over to the door. Nothing happened, though, for it wouldn't even budge open.

"It won't work. The sonic screwdriver doesn't do wood", the Doctor told him as he came over next to the wizard.

"What good is this thing if it can't even do wood?" Barty demanded to know.

"Oi! Don't diss the sonic!" the Doctor said, taking offence to his words.

"Sorry for being rude to an inanimate object", Barty replied sarcastically as he moved away from the Time Lord to lean against a wall in the dungeon-like room.

"Still rude and not ginger then", the Doctor mused as he reminisced over the words he had said when he first regenerated. "I never change, do I?"

"Don't you dare compare me to you. We are nothing alike", Barty gritted out to the Time Lord.

"With the exception of our looks", the alien pointed out. "And it looks like we're stuck here for the time being."

"Yeah, only because you decided to open up your big mouth."

"At least I wasn't the dumb one in confronting the Cyber King all by myself."

"I had to confront him!"

"What? So you could kill him?" the Doctor inquired in a bitter tone.

"Kill him? Kill him!? Is that what you think I was aiming to do?" Barty said incredulously. "Just because I'm a Death Eater doesn't mean that I would kill someone automatically on sight!"

"What of your father?" the Doctor remarked gravely.

"He had it coming. Anyways, I had to know what Lumic was up to. At least I tried to figure out what was going on around here, unlike you. Besides, you have no idea what I've been through lately. Waking up from the Dementor's Kiss only to discover that I've become an alien with two hearts, and not only have I had to deal with that loudmouthed ginger companion of yours, but the Cybermen as well. And, on top of that all, bits of your bloody personality is mixing itself into mine! Do you have any idea of how that feels like?" Barty raved on to the Time Lord.

"Oh, of course I don't. How could I know how it feels like to wake up in a completely different universe, only to find out that I'm not myself, but some human. But not only am I a human, but a Death Eater as well. And not just any Death Eater, but the one that brought Lord Voldemort back to power. Having one heart and a slower mind doesn't take a toll on me at all, now does it, Crouch?" the Doctor bit back sarcastically. "So don't give me any of that talk, or you'll regret it."

"What are you going to do to me? You may have my magical ability now, but I sure as well know that you haven't a clue on how to work it properly."

"Oh really?" the Doctor inquired. "Maybe I could say the same of you."

"What do you mean?"

"July 20, 1970. Setting fire to the living room rug. Ring any bells?"

"Hey! That's private!" Barty said in indignation, now standing up straight, staring bitterly at the Doctor.

"If you've been going through my memories, then I can go through yours as well", the Doctor stated matter-of-factly, folding his arms.

"I was only eight then! You can't blame me for that bout of accidental magic!" he said in defense.

"Then you can't blame me for not knowing how to use your magic properly yet. In my defense, I don't even believe in magic. It's supposed to be, _should _be, impossible to exist", the Doctor said.

"I could say the same about those Cybermen things", Barty said as he leaned against the wall again, lost in thought. "Why do they do it? Convert people, I mean?"

"There are many versions of the Cybermen out there, each with different goals. But they mainly think that they will help the Earth, save humanity, if the humans become one of them", the Doctor explained.

"Well, I don't know anyone who would want to become one of those tin cans."

"You never know with humans. Each to their own, you know", the Doctor shrugged.

"So, what about you? What exactly are you? I mean, I know that you're a Time Lord, but why is it that you come to Earth? More times than not from what I can see."

"Oh, I don't know. Earth culture just seems to fascinate me, you know?"

"What about your planet? Don't you go back to it from time to time? Visit friends and family? Do you ever get homesick or miss it on any of your travels?"

The Doctor looked down at his words, a sudden heaviness overcoming him. His throat constricted, not being able to voice an answer as he remembered all the loss and regret; all the flames and turmoil; all that kindled from the constraints of the Time War. Barty immediately understood what was going on through the body language in which the Time Lord was displaying.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I didn't know-"

"It's alright. You couldn't have known about it", the Doctor waved off, finally regaining his composure. "I've locked off the Time War from certain parts of my memory. Just be glad that you don't have access to it."

"Speaking of which, how are we going to get back in our own bodies? I can't stand not having magic, let alone being an alien."

"And I can't stand being human, either", the Doctor added.

Barty let out a strained laugh. "At least you're a Pureblood now. You should be thankful for that."

"And what's just so great about being a 'Pureblood'?" the Doctor asked, an edge to his voice. "Your lot are no different from other wizards out there. Half-bloods and Muggleborns are just as great as your kind."

"Don't you dare speak to me in that manner! We have natural Wizarding blood, unlike those who are tainted by Muggle blood. Don't you dare compare me to those filthy Mudbloods, you worthless alien", Barty said, suddenly becoming heated.

"Funny how you speak that way of yourself, for I'm not the alien now, but you." The Doctor let out a slight smirk.

"What!? But...that's not fair, I-" he stuttered out, at a loss for words. "You better think of a way to switch us back!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the Time Lord.

"Don't worry. I am. Like I can stand being you, either", the Doctor muttered under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, that's not even on the top of my priority list. What's important right now is shutting down this entire Cybermen operation."

"How did he even do it anyways?" Barty asked, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall, becoming more relaxed now. "Come to think of it, how did you even come here in the first place?"

"It took you long enough to ask that", the Doctor said, leaning against the adjacent wall. "As to how I arrived here, I came through a crack."

"A crack?"

"Yes, a crack. A crack through time and space. You see, these cracks are two parts of time and space that should have never touched, pressed together", the Doctor explained. "These cracks are present in the very fabric of time and space. Some cracks, like the one I went through, act like a wormhole, allowing passages to be formed."

"I see now. It's sort of like a gateway between two places, or, in our case, dimensions. The same crack must've been a passageway between both our universes. It all makes sense now! Lumic said that it was 'sheer luck' that he had performed the switch before I received the Dementor's Kiss, when, in actuality, that 'sheer luck' just so happens to have been the crack. With the combined use of the crack and his cyber technology, he performed the switch between the both us, causing a distraction so he could lay his hands on the TARDIS! Oh, that's brilliant!"

"Do I always sound this restless when I explain something to my companions?" the Doctor said out loud to himself, slightly taken aback to the excitement that the Death Eater was displaying.

"Bloody Doctor!" Barty cursed as he suddenly seized his pent-up energy, holding his head in his hands and shaking it vigorously. "I'm sounding more and more like you by the second!"

"Don't worry, you still have time to get used to it, mate", the Doctor said reassuringly as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver that he had gotten from Hogwarts and began to scan the room they were locked in.

"Wait...where'd you get that from? Last I checked, I was the one with the sonic", Barty said as he pulled out the sonic in his trench coat. He looked over the one in his hand as well as the one that the Doctor was using.

"Magic", the Doctor simply replied. "It really does give you what you need, doesn't it?"

"You've been to the Room of Requirement then. That explains where you got your clothes from", Barty said as he observed the Doctor wearing the same pinstriped suit and trench coat as he was, only difference being that the Time Lord's was blue and his was brown.

"Yes, well, you can't expect me going out looking like a Death Eater, no offense", the Doctor told him as he continued to scan the room.

"Did the Room provide you with anything else by any chance?" Barty inquired as he came up to the Time Lord.

"Oh yeah, loads of things. A golden snitch, the sonic screwdriver, the clothes, a cricket ball, a wand, an invisibility cloak...well, Dumbledore gave me the invisibility cloak. Well, it's actually for Mad-Eye Moody come to think of it. Well...what? What's the matter?" the Doctor asked, furrowing his eyebrows as a furious expression formed upon Barty's face.

"You had a wand with you this entire time?" he asked unamused, folding his arms.

"Yeah, but what use is it here?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just a way for us to get out!" Barty shouted at him.

"Oh come off it. If the sonic won't work, then the wand won't work. I'll even show you", the Doctor stated matter-of-factly, walking up to the door and pulling out the wand, incantating _Alohomora. _"See? It won't even-"

As he placed a hand on the door, it slowly creaked open. The Doctor did a double take as it did so, amazed that the wand had actually worked. He then turned back around to face Barty, who just shook his head at him.

"You idiot."

"Oi! You can't blame me! I have a slower, human mind now!" the Doctor defended himself.

"Yeah, but even a simple human mind would know that a wand, unlike a sonic, will work on wood", he said making his way to the door. "And don't call my mind slow. If anything I'm much quicker than even some of the best wizards out there."

"Tell that to yourself when you took a bludger to the head in Quidditch", said the Doctor, folding his arms. "And if you don't mind my asking, but did that affect you in any way?"

"You try a hand in playing Quidditch, then we'll talk. Besides, isn't there something we should be doing right now?" Barty said, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor had a blank look upon his face for a moment before it came to him. "Oh, yes! Right! The Cybermen! Come along."

"I take it that you have a plan then?" Barty asked skeptically.

"Of course, I always do. And there's no time to waste, so let's get on now. _Allons-y!"_

With that, both men exited their prison, bent on exploiting the entire Cyber operation.


	15. Chapter 15

They had made their way to the upper levels of the building so far, avoiding the Cybermen at most corners. As the Doctor was currently peering around the corner of the wall that they were hiding behind, checking the Cybermen that were there, he reached into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets, thanks to the Undetectable Magical Extension Charm, and took out the invisibility cloak.

"What's that for?" the Death Eater asked.

"For you to wear at the Yule Ball", the Doctor replied sarcastically as he turned to him, rolling his eyes. "What does it look like it's for? It's all part of the plan."

"Do you mind explaining it to me, then?" Barty said.

"The door around the corner leads to the Cyber King's 'throne room', or whatever you want to call it. I'd wager that the main terminal will be located in that room. By rendering ourselves invisible, the Cybermen will never see us coming", the Doctor explained.

"So we'll be deactivating the Cybermen underneath their noses, then."

"_I'll _be deactivating the Cybermen, while you stay put. Just don't interfere with anything, got it? And I swear, if you do anything stupid just because the Cyber King resembles your father-"

"How can I when you're the one with the magic now?"

"Just making sure. All right, let's go on_", _said the Doctor as he threw the invisibility cloak over himself. "Stay here while I take care of the Cybermen."

"Of course, oh fearless leader", the Death Eater replied offhandedly.

"Knock off the sarcasm, will ya?" said the Doctor as he rounded the corner and came by the door that was guarded by a couple a of Cybermen. He pulled out his wand and incantated the Full Body-Bind Curse, '_Petrificus Totalus.' _The Cybermen soon fell to the ground, unmoving, frozen.

"Show off", muttered Barty as he followed behind him.

"Sod off, Crouch", said the Doctor, who then incantated _'Alohomora' _to open up the door in front of them. He stepped inside the room and took a look around just before turning back to face the wizard. "He doesn't seem to be in here", he whispered as he took off the invisibility cloak, handing it over to Barty.

"That's a relief", Barty murmured to himself as he followed the Time Lord inside the room. "The things that I would've done if I saw him..."

"Crouch, you promised", the Doctor stated warningly to the Death Eater as he observed the room around them, trying to locate where the main terminal might be.

"I was only joking", Barty waved off.

"It didn't sound like it to me. And be quiet, will you?" the Doctor hissed.

"Says the bloody alien that doesn't know the meaning of the word", he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up! He might be listening in on us!" the Doctor said. As silence filled the air, he figured that the Death Eater got the message and kept his mouth shut. _And it's about time, _he thought, not bearing to hear another word out of him. But still, he couldn't help but think if he sounded like that on a regular basis, always talking, never stopping. It was beginning to get slightly annoying. _Look at me thinking like this. Merlin knows that this incarnation of mine never shuts his gob up. Wait...'Merlin knows'? Great, I'm beginning to sound just like him..._

He shook his head as he thought this over. As he did so, something caught the corner of his eye and he made his way across the room. He opened a door located at the opposite end of the room and entered it. It was colder in here and it was filled with clutter. The Doctor brushed aside a few cobwebs as he unveiled a black tarp, a huge grin forming upon his face as he did so. Underneath the black tarp stood a steel podium supporting an old, scratched monitor. He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard but nothing happened. He then pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and pressed it to the monitor. The computer terminal's dormant status seemed as though it would be broken through, before a few sparks shot of the sonic. He gave the sonic device a whack, but the damage had been done, frying it out.

"Stupid thing...looks like magic can't quite get the means of technology down just yet", the Doctor muttered to himself in irritation. He then turned around to face the open door and quietly called out, "Barty, hand me my sonic, this replica doesn't do me squat."

He was met with silence.

"Barty, are you there?" the Doctor called out a little louder, shifting uncomfortably a bit. As silence still met him, the Doctor felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise with a chill. Then, without warning, he jumped up with fear as he felt a hand behind him touch his shoulder. He let out a yell as he turned around and stumbled back a bit, falling to the ground into a pile of Cybermen parts as he faced nothing. He soon heard a jovial laughing in front of him, and a furious expression crossed his face as he realized what was going on.

"Barty!"

The Death Eater tore the invisibility cloak off of himself as he stood facing the furious Time Lord. His face was red with laughter, a likely result from achieving his goal in giving the Time Lord a scare.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" chortled Barty.

"That wasn't funny, Crouch! Don't you know the danger behind the situation that we're in! I thought that something might've happened to you!" the Doctor said heatedly as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Come on, it was only a joke", Barty told him as he took out the sonic screwdriver from his trench coat pocket.

"Well, don't do it again!"

The Doctor grabbed the device out of the Death Eater's hand and proceeded his focus back to the computer terminal again. The sonic screwdriver broke through the computer terminal's dormant status in seconds. The screen soon activated and the Doctor began to scroll through the data.

"Ah, now that's interesting", he said.

"What is?" asked Barty.

"That you've managed to actually listen to me for once", he said as he used the sonic screwdriver to delve a little deeper into the computer's databanks. "Honestly, though, is that how much my personality is affecting you? I mean, I know that this current incarnation of mine has got quite a gob, but does it really divert your attention that quickly? No wonder Donna always talks me out, I'm beginning to think that I deserve it. Not with the slaps, though. Those are quite painful and completely unnecessary, don't you agree? Barty?" he asked as he didn't hear the Death Eater answer him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and just shook his head as he sighed in exasperation. "The bloody joker just won't quit, will he?" He then called out to him. "You can't fool me this time, Crouch! Do you really think that I'll fall for that one again? What do you take me for?"

"A fool, maybe."

The Doctor froze as he heard a voice other than Barty's answer him. He slowly turned around and saw the familiar face of the Cyber King standing before him, staring right at him.

"Where is he?" the Time Lord demanded to know.

"Not even a proper greeting from you? I'm disappointed with your manners, Doctor", Lumic teased him.

"Where is he? What have you done to him?" the Doctor repeated, now standing up to his full height.

"Still no manners. Allow me to teach you a few. _Crucio!"_

The Doctor soon found himself writhing on the cement ground in pain. It felt as though thousands of white hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head surely about to burst with pain. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the pain had lifted itself off of him. _The_ _Cruciatus Curse. But how? _he thought curiously to himself, coughing as he gingerly pushed himself up to his knees.

"Th-that was the _Cruciatus Curse..._h-how? You're a Cyber King, you shouldn't be able to perform, let alone know about, magic."

His answer was given as Lumic pulled a wooden stick out of his pocket. Shock was evident on his face as he eyed the wooden stick in Lumic's hand.

"That's a wand. H-how did you get one, unless...oh no...no! It can't be true, it can't be-"

"Oh, but it is", Lumic confirmed, a mad grin forming upon his face.

"But h-how? That's impossible! He killed you", the Doctor stated as he looked around him, trying to locate the said Death Eater as he spoke.

"He believed that he killed me. But here I am, still standing as we speak. Do you happen to know where he is by any chance? Pity. I would've loved to see the look on my son's face when he saw me again", Lumic said as he looked around the room for the wizard as well, calling out for him in a taunting manner, "Come out, come out, Barty. Come out and say hello to your father."

"Shut up! You're not his father, you never were one to him!" the Doctor bit back bitterly, surprising himself in defending the Death Eater. "You mistreated him and never got to know him well enough! Besides, what I want to know is what a Ministry wizard is doing as a Cyber King."

"I've always been a Cyber King. And it's about time that you start listening to me, Time Lord. _Imperio!"_

Instinctively, the Doctor rolled over to the side as he avoided the jet of green light streaking towards him. He then pulled out his own wand and shouted, _'Expelliarmus!'_

Lumic had seen this coming and dodged the spell with ease before sending another jet of green light at the Time Lord. This time, though, the Doctor wasn't quick enough, and found himself back on the ground writhing around in pain as he was struck with the _Cruciatus Curse _once again. The white hot knives pierced through his body again, and he felt as though he would surely burst open. He screamed at the top of his lungs, the pain becoming unbearable to handle anymore.

As the pain had suddenly eased away once more, the Doctor stayed on the ground, his body limp and tired from all the pain and torture. He didn't even bother to look up as he heard Lumic's footsteps coming towards to him.

"Now, Doctor, let's try this again, shall we? _Imperio!"_

Before the Doctor could react, he was struck with the Unforgivable Curse, feeling a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, a sudden relaxation coming over him, placing him under the _Imperius Curse._


	16. Chapter 16

Barty Crouch Junior could deal with a lot of things. The Dementor's Kiss, taking Polyjuice Potion for an entire year, switching bodies with a nine hundred and forty-five year old alien from the planet Gallifrey, having a ginger companion that wouldn't shut her gob up, among many other things. But what he couldn't deal with was being handcuffed to the outside of the TARDIS as it was flying over the skies. Imagine the Death Eater's surprise to find just this as he awoke after being knocked out by the two Cybermen workers as he was waiting for the Doctor to finish up with the Cybermen deactivation in the other room!

_Yeah, and look just where that brilliant plan got you to, Doctor, _he thought to himself, letting out a yell as he pulled himself up to avoid hitting one of the many tall buildings below him.

"That was a close one", he gasped out as he just barely avoided a potential fatal collision with one of the tall structures. _What am I even doing out here anyways? And where did they even get handcuffs from!? _he thought exasperatedly as he grabbed ahold of the door handles of the TARDIS and pulled himself up, pushing open the doors of the ship as he did so. He barely managed to pull himself inside the TARDIS as it continued to soar through the skies.

"Doctor! What's going on!?" he asked the Time Lord, yelling as the ship sailed through the howling wind.

The Doctor didn't even bother to look over at him, keeping his attention focused on the main controls of his ship, so Barty went on.

"Is this some sort of way to get back at me for the joke I pulled earlier or something!? Because if it is, then I think that you've gone a little too far with it!"

The Doctor still didn't answer him. _What the bloody hell? Why won't he answer me? _he thought, slightly peeved by the Time Lord's behaviour. His question was soon answered, however, as he spotted another person hidden behind the center column of the main console.

"You! What are you doing here!?" Barty inquired heatedly as he saw the Cyber King appear next to the Doctor.

The Cyber King gave him a twisted, gleeful smile as he greeted him. "Hello there, Barty! I've forgotten about you for a moment there!"

"What are you doing here...and why am I handcuffed to the door!? Where did you even get handcuffs from anyways!?" Barty asked in an irritated, yet curious tone.

"I'm doing as I told you before, carrying out my plan for controlling time and space with my Cybermen!"

"And you expect me to believe that the Doctor would let you have his TARDIS just like that!? What did you do to him!?" Barty's eyes widened as he spotted the wooden stick in Lumic's hand. "No...no! It's...that's not possible!"

Barty's free hand balled up into a fist as he was hit with the daunting realization before him. He wouldn't accept it. He wouldn't. The man standing before him was supposed to be dead. Dead and long gone, yet here he was, still alive in the flesh. Anger swept through him, coursing every inch of his body as he met to eye with the Cyber King.

"How long!? How long have you kept this from me!?" he demanded to know.

"Ever since you were born", Lumic answered. "It's been my plan for years!"

"And you never even gave a damn about me the whole time you were turning humans into bloody robots! Your Cybermen were more important to you than your own family!" Barty stated in vexation. "Even when you placed me under your control for twelve years! Twelve bloody years that were wasted!"

"I expected a warmer welcome than that from you, my son! Is that any way to speak to your father?" Lumic taunted.

"I'm not your son! I never was, and I never will be!" Barty bit back.

"How disappointed I am in you, Barty."

"Let the Doctor go!" Barty shouted at the Cyber King as he eyed the Time Lord playing with the controls. "You let the Doctor go right now!"

"And why should I do that? It's much easier to take control of him now that he has a human mind. Speaking of which..."

The TARDIS soon gave a sudden jolt and Barty found himself hanging on for dear life again. His eyes widened as he noticed that the ship was nearing a familiar looking twisted old tree. _Oh no, that's not good..._

As soon as he came within range of the plant, its branches began to beat viciously. Though he tried to avoid encountering the violently swinging branches by pushing himself back into the TARDIS again, Barty was too late as he was struck dead on by the tree. As another branch came swiping at him, he grabbed onto it with his free hand. This was a mistake, however, as the Whomping Willow pulled him down and smashed the chain of the handcuff linked onto the TARDIS doors, allowing him to fall freely. Just before he was about to make contact with the ground, another branch came swooping down at him, grabbing on to one of his hands. Barty howled in pain as he felt the bones within his hand being crushed as the branch tightened its grip around it. The branch soon let go of him, allowing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

Barty gingerly pushed himself back up to his feet, before another two of the Whomping Willow's branches struck him dead in the abdomen. He fell to the ground on his back in pain, having the wind knocked out of him. Just before another one of the tree's branches could strike him dead in the face, Barty didn't think twice as he rolled over from underneath the tree branch and got back up to his feet. As he did so, he picked up the trench coat, which fell off of him throughout the scuffle, which was thankfully still intact. The same couldn't be said about the state of the rest his clothing, or himself, however.

"The Doctor's going to kill me", he said as he observed the many scratches and bruises he had received from the Whomping Willow. His suit jacket was missing and his shirt was lined with blood with a few tears here and there. He grimaced in pain as he checked over his left hand, which was all scratched up and evidently had many broken bones within it. He must have been a raggedy sight to look at overall.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Barty was broken out of his reverie as he heard a voice speak to him. He turned around and saw the familiar face of his former third year student, Luna Lovegood, sitting by the Stone Circle. She was wearing a pair of rather obscure glasses and held a magazine in her hand that read _The Quibbler._

"Huh?" was all the Death Eater could manage to say as he leaned upon one of the stones, grimacing in pain.

"That was a quite a fall you had there", the Ravenclaw commented with her usual airy tone.

"You saw what happened, then?" Barty asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Luna nodded her head as she continued to observe the man standing before her. "My, your head is full of Wrackspurts."

"Wrackspurts?"

"They're little creatures that go inside your ear and make your brain go fuzzy. Your head is full of them", Luna told him.

"Right", Barty said as he straightened up, finally taking a good look at his surroundings. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"Where are you going? Your ship landed over there", she said as she saw him going the opposite way.

"Ship?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"The blue police box that you were hanging from. It's yours, isn't it? It landed in the Forbidden Forest", Luna told him, now standing up and gesturing to the forest standing behind them.

"That's not my ship, that's the Doctor's, and since I'm back home, I've decided that he can take care of the situation now. It's not even my problem anyways", Barty explained to her.

"That's not what the Wrackspurts say."

"What do you mean?" Barty asked, slightly irritated.

"You seem to be contemplating something. Even though that blue box may belong to this Doctor fellow, you should still help him out with his problem, even if you don't know how you will do it yet", Luna explained to him.

"Yeah, and by doing so, I would most likely get killed out there", Barty scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't say that. I have a feeling that this problem of the Doctor's seems to be yours as well, and even though the odds may be stacked against you, you can still find a way to solve it, if you put your ingenuity to good use. You seem like you have a clever mind, even the Wrackspurts even say so", Luna told him. "If you'll excuse me now, I'm in search of my spellbooks. I suspect Nargles are behind them."

As he saw the young Ravenclaw merrily walk away, Barty stared after her as he took in her words.

He should've been ecstatic about returning to the back to his universe, being one step closer in making his way back to the Dark Lord. Instead, though, he found a heavy weight drop upon his shoulders. He felt trapped. Trapped not only in the body of a time-travelling alien, but also in the helpless position in which he was in. He had no magic, no sonic screwdriver, and the Doctor, who was the only person who knew how to defeat the Cybermen, was now under the control of the Cyber King. Not to mention that the entire universe was in jeopardy at being compromised to the Cyber King himself, as well.

As he thought this over, Barty turned back around to face the Forbidden Forest, just being able to see a shimmer of smoke that was most likely emanating from the TARDIS.

No matter how crazy she was with her talk of Wrackspurts and Nargles, Luna Lovegood was right, he thought, for even though he had no tools to help him, he still had the power of his ingenuity to rely on to help the Time Lord out.

As he traced his fingers along the invisibility cloak hidden safely within the trench coat in his hands, a small grin broke out upon Barty's face as he finally put his clever mind to good use.

"_Allons-y,_ Doctor", he said quietly to himself as a plan began to formulate in his head.


	17. Chapter 17

After a slight delay from the crash, the TARDIS soon landed with a thud back at the Cyber factory. The Cyber King and the _Imperiused _Doctor stepped out of the ship as the former now sought to put forth his full plan into action. It had been tricky at first, for the Time Lord seemed to try and break out of the curse from time to time, but his now human mind still wasn't strong enough to fully fight it off. The Cyber King had been amused by this, for now the 'all-powerful' Doctor was now helpless, and his every thought and move was now controlled by him.

After they had gotten rid of the Death Eater, the Cyber King knew that all would be easy from here on out. All he had to do now was summon forth his legion of Cybermen and use the TARDIS to scatter them all across time and space. From there, he would easily take hold as the ruler of both the Cybermen as well as the entire universe.

As he roamed about the building, however, the Cyber King soon noticed that his plan wouldn't be put forth as simply as he thought it would be. As he swept through the halls, he saw that all of his Cybermen were on the ground, frozen, unmoving. Thinking that there just had to be some sort of bug in the system, he strode across the halls until he entered his 'throne room', and went inside the backroom where the computer terminal was held. As he arrived there, shock overtook him as he realized that his Cybermen had been deactivated.

"Impossible! How could this have happened? Unless..." a sudden fury soon washed over the Cyber King as he made a connection as to what was going on. "Crouch", he murmured in disbelief. But how could this have happened? How could he have even gotten back here in the first place? He wasn't even supposed to be here, let alone be alive! The Whomping Willow was supposed to take care of that for him!

"Crouch! I know you're out there! Come out now!" he called out furiously, then turned to the Doctor. "Don't just stand there! Look for him! I don't care if you have to search every inch of this building, you will find Crouch and kill him once you bring him to me! I see to it that my son will take full responsibility for his actions! Go on...NOW!"

The _Imperiused _Doctor nodded his head and followed orders, leaving off to find the escaped prisoner. As he did so, the Cyber King sat down in his chair, awaiting for his arrival back with the Death Eater. As he pondered over as to what to do with his now lifeless Cybermen, the Cyber King was caught off guard as he was struck in the head with a cricket ball, slumping down as he lost consciousness.

As soon as he was sure that he was down, Barty tore the invisibility cloak off of himself and picked the cricket ball back up.

"Idiot", he muttered mirthfully as he looked over the unconscious figure sitting before him. He then focused his eyes upon the cricket ball in his hand as he tossed it up and down. "Looks like I've still got it. How's that for a bludger to the head now, Doctor?"

Being completely immersed with his thoughts, Barty was surprised as he barely dodged a jet of green streaking towards. He looked up at the Cyber King, thinking that he had regained consciousness, but he was still knocked out cold. He then turned around behind him, and dodged another spell as he saw the still _Imperiused _Doctor standing there, eyes distant from the world before him, advancing upon him.

"Doctor, are you there?" Barty asked as he cautiously backed away from the progressing Time Lord. He was met with another jet of green light streaking towards him, and skimmed over to his left to avoid it. "One curse for 'yes', two for 'no'", he added. As another jet of green light strode towards him and he dove to the ground to avoid it, he finished comically, "I'll take that as a 'no', then."

He then sprung back up to his feet as he continued to dodge the many curses in which the Time Lord sent at him.

"Doctor, listen to me! You don't have to do this! He's not controlling you anymore! You can fight him off now!" the Death Eater shouted as he hid behind one of the deactivated Cybermen laying on the floor. As the curse struck the Cybermen and it began to give out sparks, Barty jumped up and quickly backed away against the wall. "Rassilon!" he shouted as the Cybermen exploded into tiny metal pieces, a few of them scraping against his skin, causing a few more scratches to appear along his face and arms. As he said this, his two hearts began to race and he did a double take. _'Rassilon? Oh no...I'm beginning to sound just like him!' _he thought uneasily, disbelieving that he had uttered something that the Time Lord would normally say.

With these thoughts floating through his mind, Barty was caught off guard as the _Imperiused _Doctor now came up to him, grasping him by the throat as he pinned him up against the wall.

"Doctor...li-listen to me...you don't want to do this!" Barty coughed out as he struggled against the force of the Time Lord. "You hurt me, then you hurt yourself, remember?"

The Doctor didn't listen to him, though, for he was still in his trance-like state, still seeking to obey the order that the Cyber King had commanded him to do. He pulled out the wand, and placed it under the Death Eater's chin, ready to fulfill his task.

"Doctor...don't do this! You're...you're stronger than that, I know you are! Fight him off for Gallifrey's sake, or Merlin forbid that I continue to talk like you!" said Barty, evidently irritated by both his own and the Time Lord's behaviour. As he saw that the _Imperiused _Doctor still wasn't giving any sign of backing down, Barty sighed as he thought of the only thing he could do.

"Oh, I'm so going to regret doing this to myself..." he said as he kicked the Time Lord in the abdomen, making him stumble back in pain. As he fell to the ground, he picked up the cricket ball from off the ground and pitched it at the controlled man. As it struck the Doctor in the head, knocking him out, Barty let out a wince.

"I'm so going to feel that when I'm myself again", he said regrettably as he made his way towards the Doctor and crouched down next to him, prodding him on the shoulder. "Doctor...Doctor!"

The Time Lord was coming to. He let out a groan as he sat up, rubbing his head. After a few moments of clearing up his jumbled and rattled up head, he turned to face Barty, who was staring at him cautiously.

"Doctor is that you, or the _Imperiused _you? Give a snarky comment if the former, or send out a few curses to rattle me up if the latter", the wizard said comically.

"Sod off, Crouch", the Doctor replied in an irritated yet amused tone.

"I take it that my brilliant plan worked then?" said Barty, a sly grin forming upon his face.

"By brilliant you mean last resort", said the Doctor as he grabbed the wizard's hand and pulled himself up to his feet.

"Hey! I single-handedly defeated the Cyber King, deactivated the Cybermen, and broke you out of the _Imperius Curse. _I at least deserve some of the credit here", Barty said.

"Speaking of which, how did you even manage to get here in the first place? Last I checked you were hanging on for life as the TARDIS neared the Whomping Willow", the Doctor said. He then eyed him warily then added, "And it looks like it did you quite a bit of damage as well."

"Don't worry, I've healed quite a bit since my little encounter with the blasted tree. As to how I got here, it's fairly simple. I came the same way you did."

"Through the crack? But how-"

"I had the invisibility cloak with me, remember? I just slipped it over myself as I infiltrated Hogwarts again. I knew that the TARDIS had been hit by the Willow, most likely knocking it off course. From there, I went back up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office and opened up the trunk, arriving here through the means of the crack. Quite simple, really", he explained without skipping a beat, making sure to omit the part about his talk with Luna Lovegood from his retelling.

The Doctor stared at him for moment, studying his counterpart closely.

"Brilliant", he finally said. He then went over to the Cyber King and pulled out his wand. As he tied him up with the thick, snake-like black ropes of the _Incarcerous _spell, he asked Barty, "What did you do to him?"

"Cricket ball to the head", the Death Eater replied nonchalantly as he tossed the ball over to the Time Lord, who caught it easily.

"So you've managed to keep something of mine intact then, eh?" he said as he tossed the cricket ball up and down in his hand.

"You can't blame me, it was the Whomping Willow's fault."

"That's right, keep on blaming the vicious tree for your actions", the Doctor commented humourously as he tossed the cricket ball back over to the wizard.

"Relax. Your trench coat is safe. It's hidden right underneath the cloak."

"What about my favourite suit?"

"Oh, come off it! You have more than one version of this suit back in the TARDIS", Barty told him, rolling his eyes. "Besides, what I want to know now is how we're going to switch back. I can't take another minute of being you!"

"Calm down. Like I can stand being a human and having had my mind compromised to the Cyber King just recently, either", the Doctor told him. "But I can tell you this, whatever caused this switch wasn't anything technological. It was some form of magic, more specifically, a form of long-forgotten, ancient dark magic."

"That's just great. He'll never give in to switching us back", Barty scoffed as he looked back over to the Cyber King.

"Maybe not willingly, but there is something that might make him do so", the Doctor said seriously as he looked over at the unconscious man as well.

As the Time Lord twirled the wand between his fingers, him and the wizard both shared the same, identical, mischievous grin as an understanding formed between the both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

After spending who knows how many hours banging on the door, Donna was finally released from the broom cupboard by picking the lock. As she strode across the halls, only being dimly aware of the fallen Cybermen, one and only one thing was on her mind: whichever man she would find first, the Time Lord or the wizard, they would both be hearing it from her. Locking her up in a broom cupboard like that alone? The nerve of them!

As she glanced around the halls in hopes of finding either one of them, she came upon an open door. Just inside she could see two familiar figures strewn across the floor, laying next to one another. They were unmoving.

Worry suddenly overtaking her, Donna stepped over the two fallen Cybermen by the doorway and made her way towards the two men. She knelt down and gently prodded them both on the shoulders. They both gave out a couple of frustrated mumbles in response. After Donna had been given the sign that the two of them were alright, she stood right back up, and, not forgetting about what they had done to her earlier, gave each of them a good kick in the stomach.

Both men let out a groan as they clutched their stomach in pain, slowly sitting up as they did so.

"Was it necessary to do that?" one of them moaned.

"We were awake you know!" the other one complained.

Donna just folded her arms, unamused by the two of them. "You gits! You had me worry about you a moment there! And don't you two think that I've forgotten about what you've done to me! You'll be hearing from me, the both of you!"

When she finished saying this, to Donna's utter bewilderment, all the two men did was look at one another and laugh. And it seemed as though they were laughing with joy. But that wasn't the strange part to Donna. No, the strange part was that both the Time Lord and the wizard were looking over themselves, inspecting their bodies. As they both placed a hand on their chest, they looked at one another and shared the same twin-like grins.

"_Heart! _I've got one heart again!"

"_Hearts! _I've got both of them again! I have two hearts! And my Time Lord mind...oh, how I've missed it! All the knowledge is coming back to me now!" the Doctor let out a laugh as he reveled at being his old self again.

As they both stood up, their attitudes changed as pain swept through the both of them. They both doubled over as the feelings of pain overcame them. Then, startling Donna, they both exclaimed their pain with a yell.

"OW! I knew that I would feel that! That hurts..." Barty said as he rubbed his head in pain, regretting the cricket ball throw.

"You think you've got problems? Look what you did to me! And you never told me that you broke my hand!" the Doctor said as he now cradled his broken hand against his stomach.

"Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied trying not to get killed!" Barty said bitterly.

"You couldn't have avoided getting hurt, though!? Oh, look at me...I must be a raggedy sight to look at!" the Doctor complained as he now looked at the state of his clothes, which were torn and bloodied.

Tired of not knowing what was going on, as well as confusion overcoming her, Donna shouted out, "Will someone tell me just what in the bloody hell is going on here!?"

The Doctor and Barty both turned their attention upon to the ginger now, staring at her. After a few moments, the companion finally received the answer that she had been looking for.

"We switched back", Barty simply told her.

"So, you're both yourselves again? You're the rude wizard and you're the egocentric Time Lord again?" Donna inquired to them both, dimly aware of the vague insult she had thrown at them.

"Hey! I am **not **egocentric!" the Doctor shouted, incredulous of her description of him.

"Well, I do accept the rudeness being a part of me. Also, no truer words could be spoken of you, Doctor", Barty commented.

"_Anyways", _the Doctor glared at Barty as he changed the subject, picking the invisibility cloak up from off the floor. "The fact of the matter is that all is well now. So, let's get in the TARDIS. Come on. _Allons-y!_"

As the Doctor walked away across the many hallways to his ship, Barty and Donna tailed behind him. After a few minutes of walking through the building, they finally made it to the blue police box. As they entered within it, the Doctor quickly went over to the main console and begin to input the coordinates to their next destination.

"So, you going to drop me off back at Hogwarts now? Rather, you should drop me off at Little Hangleton. The Dark Lord would be expecting to see me", Barty told the Time Lord as he casually leaned against the railing.

"Sorry, can't do that", the Doctor replied as he continued to roam around the console as the ship took off.

"Alright. You can take me to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade or some Muggle town. I can Apparate from there-"

"I can't do that either."

"Why not?" Barty asked curiously, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, I can take you to a Muggle town, just not you'd be familiar with anyways. But no Apparations! Not in this universe..." the Doctor mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean? I am going back to the wizarding world. Aren't I, Doctor?" Barty inquired, folding his arms, boring his eyes into the alien's to gain the answer he wanted to hear. It wasn't the answer that he wanted, though.

"You can't", the Time Lord stated vaguely.

"What's going on? Why can't you take wizard boy here home?" Donna now asked, curious by the meaning of her friend's words.

The Doctor sighed as he turned around to face them. "It's a long story. Well, actually it's a short story. Well, technically speaking..."

"Just get on with it, Spaceman!" Donna urged him.

"Alright, alright! You don't have to be so impatient about it! Anyways, I can't send Barty here home because there's no way for us to get back there. You see, the crack that connected both our universes together has sealed, and...well, that means that wizard boy is stuck here to put it in short", the Doctor explained tersely.

"So you mean to tell me that there's no way back!? You mean to tell me that I'm stuck here, in your...your Muggle universe, forever!?" Barty questioned disbelievingly. He wouldn't believe it. He just wouldn't. He was now sealed off from his own universe filled with magic and his fellow wizards forever. But what would that mean of him, then? What would happen to him? He could no longer serve Lord Voldemort and he was now a wizard trapped in a Muggle world. A Muggle world in which he was just a fictitious character nonetheless.

"No...you will take me back home!" the Death Eater told the Time Lord.

"I already told you, the crack's been sealed-" began the Doctor, but he didn't finish as Barty cut across him.

"I don't care! You have a time machine! You can go back in time to when the crack was open!"

"I can't do that either. I can't cross my own timeline. The outcome could be catastrophic", the Doctor explained, then added, "You are welcome to stay here in the TARDIS if you like, seeing as you don't really have a place to call home now. Think about it, traveling throughout time and space with Donna and I! All the planets to visit, sights to see, people to meet..."

"You still never took me to that Barcelona planet you were raving on about the other day", Donna put in to help the Doctor's case.

"Great idea, Donna! Barcelona the planet, not the city in Spain! We can go there now, it'll only take a moment-"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want to travel with you! Look what getting roped up with you did to me! I'm sealed off from my own universe, Doctor! Don't you know in the slightest what that means to me!? My life, my friends, my will to serve Lord Voldemort...they're all gone now, and they won't ever come back to me again! Just...drop me off someplace close to my home, alright?" Barty said tiredly, unwilling to deal with the alien anymore.

The Doctor stared at him with sorrow for a moment, then nodded his head as he input the coordinates to their next destination. "Alright. Whatever you want."

As the TARDIS took off and as the Doctor continued to work the controls, Donna went over to the wizard, standing next to him.

"He is sorry, you know. He really didn't mean for this to happen to you", she told him. "But you don't know what you're missing out on, traveling with him. The Doctor is a bit strange, but he means well. Trust me, he's a great guy and he's unlike any other. He's shown me things I could only dream of, and I would never think of leaving my Spaceman."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've had enough for one day, and I just want to go home...or someplace close to home. It doesn't matter. I'm now a wizard trapped in a universe filled with Muggles, and...I just don't belong here. And life with the Doctor? It sounds like a prison sentence to me", Barty told her bitterly as the TARDIS landed with a thud.

"Alright. Here we are. Scotland. The closest to Hogwarts we can get", the Doctor announced as he met Barty by the door. "It's still not too late to change your mind you know. You can still travel with Donna and I if you'd like."

"The answer's still no", Barty replied, now opening the door.

"Okay then, it's your choice. And believe me when I say this, I didn't mean for this to happen", the Doctor said apologetically.

Barty just sighed and didn't look back, ignoring the Doctor as he stepped out of the TARDIS. He heard the doors to the ship close as he began to walk across the grassy and hilly field before him, beginning to take in the reality of his situation now. As he looked over the starry night surrounding him, he began to think of just what to do with himself now that he was now never going to get back home to the wizarding world. But the more he began to think, the more he realized that he just wouldn't fit in with all these Muggles. A wizard like him wasn't just fit for working with Muggles, let alone interacting with them, especially being the Death Eater that he is..._was, _he mentally corrected himself, now facing the grim reality of just what was to come before him.

Barty was startled out of his thoughts as he heard the familiar strange whirring of the TARDIS behind him. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, he felt his arm being pulled towards the blue police box as he came face to face with his counterpart again.

"Barty! Good, you're still here!" the Doctor shouted maniacally, as he dragged the wizard over to the ship, closing the doors and running over to the main console as he quickly played with the controls.

"I already told you that I don't want to travel with you!" Barty shouted at him as made his way to the doors to leave. He was immediately halted as the Time Lord ran over to him and pulled him over to the center of the room.

"No. Can't leave now! TARDIS is currently going through the vortex", he told him as he resumed to working the controls.

"What's going on? Where's Donna? Where are we going?" Barty asked, completely confused.

"Long story short, I'm from the future and Donna no longer travels with me anymore. That answers your second question. Now, as to what's going on, you'll find out soon enough. And as to where we're going, we're going back to your universe at Hogwarts", the Doctor explained hastily as he ran around the TARDIS.

"We're going back to Hogwarts? But you said-"

"I'm from the future, remember? It's all wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey, but the crack's been reopened now. But it's all gone bad now, real bad..." he muttered the last part to himself.

"I can go back now, then?" Barty inquired, eyes lighting up as he thought of returning to the wizarding world again.

"Barty, you have to understand something first-" the Doctor began as he turned to face the wizard. He was cut short, however as the TARDIS gave a sudden jolt, sending them to the ground.

"What's going on!?" Barty asked as he hastily grabbed hold of the railing to steady himself.

"Don't worry, they won't keep up for long", the Doctor assured him as he went over to the doors to check the outside world before them. A jet of light came streaming towards him as he quickly shut the door to avoid it. "Or, maybe not."

The TARDIS gave another jolt as it sent both men to the ground again.

"Doctor, what's happening out there?" Barty asked, wanting to know just what was going on.

Before the Doctor could answer, the TARDIS gave a mighty lurch as it began to spin around out of control. The ship soon gave one last jerk as it darkened pitch black, The Doctor quickly sprung up as he thrust open the doors before him. As Barty followed him out, he frowned at a sight he should've been ecstatic to see.

As they had made their way towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, a ruin of the castle of Hogwarts stood before them...

* * *

_**Author's Note: To those of you who have been following this story, the second and final part has been posted up and is now finished under the title, 'Of Wizards and Time Lords'. **_

_**Edit: There is now also an alternate ending to this story finished under the title, 'A Wizard Through Time', which depicts what would have happened if Barty had stayed and traveled with the Doctor and Donna instead.**_

_**Thanks to all those who have read and enjoyed this story. :-)**_


End file.
